We Are All We Are
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Taking off where season 2 left, filling the four missing months between 2 and 3 and alternating season 3 about certain things such as Jackson's hasty leave, Erica and Boyd's fate and some other stuff. Includes packmom!Stiles, many pack!feels with bonding and Sterek. Or in short: Me fixing the things that bother me about season 3. Derek/Stiles slash
1. Bedtime

TW || Sterek || TW || Sterek || TW || We Are All We Are || TW || Sterek || TW || Sterek || TW

Title: We Are All We Are – Defining Pack  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
TW Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Jeff Davis and MTV. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.  
Warnings: shounen-ai, mating/mates, explicit intercourse, anal, fluff, h/c, pack!feels, packmom!Stiles, blood, fighting, AU of season 3, death (NO puppies), hetero  
Main Pairing: Sterek  
Side Pairings: Scott/Allison, Boyd/Erica, Danny/Isaac, Jackson/Lydia, Peter/Chris, John/Melissa, Ennis/Kali, Aiden/Cora, Aiden/Allison, Ethan/Stiles (onesided), Derek/Jennifer (for jealousy)  
Teen Wolf Characters: 'Stiles' Stilinski, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Cora Hale, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Milton Boyd IV, Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Chris Argent, Sheriff John Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Deucalion, Ennis, Kali, Ethan, Aiden, Maran Morrell, Alan Deaton, Bobby Finstock, Adrian Harris, Jennifer Blake, Gerard Argent  
Summary: Post season 2 – right away, as in filling the four skipped months. I'm missing the pack!feels in this season, aside from the 'a member of the pack died'-kind of pack!feels. And I'm a huge fan of pack!feels and packmom!Stiles.. It'll be a slow-built 'fixing season 3' piece, twisting season 3 to my Sterek, Jackson, Erica and Boyd including will.

After everything with Gerard, Stiles wonders where his place in the pack is. Or rather, to which pack he does belong and what is going on in general. New faces and the threat of an Alpha pack are really not helping him there. So now he's stuck – once again – rescuing a bunch of stubborn werewolves while trying to deal with his own feelings, not just romantically but also friendship-wise, because he really needs to help Scott sorting things out.

_**We Are All We Are**  
Defining Pack_

Prologue: Bedtime

Stiles groaned and popped his neck, stretching slowly. Stiffening a yawn, he rubbed his eyes. Hazel orbs moved to look at the painfully bright desktop of his laptop. The clock seemed to be mocking him with her blinking numbers and Stiles cursed slightly.

"You should go to bed, Stiles. It's getting late", whined a soft voice from behind him.

The human teen should actually be startled, give a yelp and jump in surprise when someone else was suddenly, in the middle of the night, in his room. But sadly, he was not the least bit surprised. What was that saying about him and his very weird life...? Yawning again, Stiles turned around on his chair to stare at the very comfortable looking blonde werewolf sprawled on his bed. Okay, that was at least partly new. What was Scott's new best friend doing at Stiles'? The only people who had so far been sneaking into his bedroom were Scott himself, Derek, better kown as the master creeper, and Lydia on one occasion (that had been so far from every scenario he had ever pictured in his head as possible). But Derek's first pup? That was new.

"Hey, Isaac", frowned Stiles and folded his arms on the backrest of the chair to rest his chin on them. "Shouldn't you be curled together at Derek's feet? Or stalking Scott? Or... anything? As in, anything involving not being sprawled all over my bed like you own it?"

Isaac blushed at that and turned his head to look out the window. Served him right for coming here and ordering Stiles around, feeling embarrassed about it was really the least he could do. Even though leaving would be actually even better, because that way, Stiles could actually go to bed now. Still, the human shut his laptop and got up to walk over to his bed. Stiles stretched once more before collapsing on the bed next to the werewolf. Isaac gave a content rumble – Stiles would call it a purr, but any of the werewolves would glare and growl at him for calling it that – and snuggled up to Stiles, much to the boy's surprise. A reluctant, fond smile slowly spread over his lips after a little while even though he tried to fight it and then without his consent did his hand nestle in the blonde hair. Stupid, betraying body. Isaac though seemed very content with this and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist to pull him close. Stiles yawned again and cuddled closer to the warm body next to him, resting his head on the other's chest, listening to the purring/rumbling, content with just that and the silence of the bedroom.

He still frowned though. This shouldn't happen. He shouldn't be cuddling with the enemy. Well, enemy may have been a stretch there, but they were certainly not friends either. So why was Isaac in his bed...? Still, he couldn't find it in himself to throw the blonde out, not just because of Isaac's past – Stiles would be the last one to hand out free pity because he knew how disgusting pity could feel – and only mildly because of the adorable puppy look Isaac could pull off, but he mainly was okay with this because he himself needed it at the moment. Like, his body demanded exactly this.

Everything had fallen apart in the last three days.

It had started small, right after Gerard's demise. Everything was torn apart, the pack was torn apart. Derek had Peter and Isaac, with Erica and Boyd still missing. Whatever may now be Jackson's deal, Stiles had no idea. If he was going to stick with Derek, his sire, or if he chose to stick with Scott, who had been defined as the Alpha of Stiles, Jackson, Lydia and Allison by Derek before, Stiles couldn't know. As far as he knew, Jackson may as well be an Omega now.

How should he, really?

What Scott had done had most likely destroyed any trust that had been between Scott and Derek. But it had also scratched on the trust between Scott and Stiles, which had lead to Stiles shying away from his best friend, feeling betrayed and alone. Since Stiles and Scott were a package deal however and since Scott had deliberately worked against Derek and made, once again, 'clear' that Derek wasn't his Alpha, that had Stiles out of the pack too. He had only been the token human that went with Scott anyway. And after that betrayal, why should Derek want either of them around...? For now, Stiles was all alone. Because he wasn't part of Derek's pack and he wasn't feeling like being part of Scott's 'pack' either, if he still had one.

There was the matter of Allison, which made Stiles want to hang out with Scott as much as it made him want to not hang out with the teen wolf. For one, Scott was his bro, his best friend and brother by anything but blood and he knew Scott was hurting over the break up so he wanted to comfort him. But on the other hand, Stiles had been beaten to a bloody pulp by Allison's grandfather, who had also tortured Boyd and Erica after Allison had shot both of them. For now, he wasn't quite Team Allison. He still couldn't help himself but appreciate that Chris had helped bringing Gerard down and had even offered the solution to 'what to do with dead gramps and his black blood?', as they had finally found the half-dead hunter, by offering his house to be burned down with the body inside. Understandable so, after all the loss Chris had endured since moving in there. As far as Stiles knew, Chris and Allison were staying at a small motel for now. Then there were Lydia and Jackson, who certainly were sticking together, but the question was where Jackson's loyalty was laying.

So now Stiles was left all alone, not part of any pack that may exist in Beacon Hills, but still licking his own wounds after what had happened to him and too busy feeling guilty for constantly lying to his father to actually care all that much.

He wanted to dwell some more in that pain and self-pity, but with Isaac curled around him like that, he felt as safe as he hadn't in months and soon drifted off into a peaceful, if not kind of disturbing and confusing, slumber.


	2. Choosing

TW || Sterek || TW || Sterek || TW || We Are All We Are || TW || Sterek || TW || Sterek || TW

Title: We Are All We Are – Defining Pack  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
TW Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Jeff Davis and MTV. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.  
Warnings: shounen-ai, mating/mates, explicit intercourse, anal, fluff, h/c, pack!feels, packmom!Stiles, blood, fighting, AU of season 3, death (NO puppies), hetero  
Main Pairing: Sterek  
Side Pairings: Scott/Allison, Boyd/Erica, Danny/Isaac, Jackson/Lydia, Peter/Chris, John/Melissa, Ennis/Kali, Aiden/Cora, Aiden/Allison, Ethan/Stiles (onesided), Derek/Jennifer (for jealousy)  
Teen Wolf Characters: 'Stiles' Stilinski, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Cora Hale, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Milton Boyd IV, Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Chris Argent, Sheriff John Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Deucalion, Ennis, Kali, Ethan, Aiden, Maran Morrell, Alan Deaton, Bobby Finstock, Adrian Harris, Jennifer Blake, Gerard Argent  
Summary: Post season 2 – right away, as in filling the four skipped months. I'm missing the pack!feels in this season, aside from the 'a member of the pack died'-kind of pack!feels. And I'm a huge fan of pack!feels and packmom!Stiles.. It'll be a slow-built 'fixing season 3' piece, twisting season 3 to my Sterek, Jackson, Erica and Boyd including will.

After everything with Gerard, Stiles wonders where his place in the pack is. Or rather, to which pack he does belong and what is going on in general. New faces and the threat of an Alpha pack are really not helping him there. So now he's stuck – once again – rescuing a bunch of stubborn werewolves while trying to deal with his own feelings, not just romantically but also friendship-wise, because he really needs to help Scott sorting things out.

_**We Are All We Are**  
Defining Pack_

Chapter 1: Choosing

The next morning came and Stiles had to briefly wonder if maybe everything had been a dream. No sign of Isaac, nothing. But still somehow the Sheriff's son knew that it had happened. Which was bothersome. He sighed and stretched some. Time to get back to school. The first day of school since everything went downhill. His dad had allowed him to stay home on Friday, seeing as getting beaten up by 'the opposing team' the day before had worried John enough to allow it. Stiles had spend the whole weekend holed up in his room, not leaving, ignoring all of Scott's phone calls.

"Stiles? Are you up yet?" It was untypical for his dad to sound so unsure. "You know, if you're not feeling up to it, you could always stay in bed... I'd call the school..."

The offer was too tempting. Just staying in the safety of his room one more day. But it wouldn't suffice. After last night, he needed to know what was going on with the local werewolves. And the best source of information for him was at the moment the school. To see who would show up, who would socialize with whom and who would be shunned. Though he already knew who would fill in on the third category. Bing, bing, bing! He. If he would have to make a guess, Jackson and Lydia would most likely stick with Allison, seeing as Lydia was the faithful best friend and Jackson was now literally the obedient puppy following the strawberry blonde. And Isaac would be with Scott. That was most likely also the reason why Isaac had been there last night, because Stiles had dodged Scott and the boy had most likely worked his puppy eyes to persuade Isaac into checking on Stiles.

"No, I'm fine, dad", called Stiles back and sat up to get dressed.

Much to his surprise, those words true were. He felt better, both physically and mentally. Frowning a little confused at that, he picked a Deadpool shirt, a Bordeaux plaid shirt and his favorite red hoodie, together with black jeans to get dressed. He took his time in the bath, so long until he could hear his father leaving for work. It wasn't just his friends he was avoiding, to some extends it was... everyone. Being with his father was torture because he felt as if every word leaving his lips was a lie and was slowly destroying his relationship with his only parent. Skipping more steps than he was actually taking, he ran past the kitchen. He could probably count what he had eaten in the past week on one hand. Somehow, fighting his psychopathic principle had left him with little to no hunger. Huffing slightly, he got inside his Jeep and headed off toward school.

/break\

Okay, so. School had never been more awkward before. He stalled in his Jeep as long as possible, until he nearly came too late for chemistry. But that was fine, he had been able to avoid awkward conversations at the lockers. Skittering into the classroom left him stumbling in surprise. Allison was sitting all the way on the left in the front, while Scott sat on the farthest right. Jackson and Lydia were next to each other, just how he had pictured them to be. Now that their epic love had broken the kanima curse and reunited them again. Though what did come as a surprise were the people opposite them. Opposite Jackson sat Isaac – who Stiles would have thought would be sitting next to Scott – and opposite Lydia sat Danny – even though Stiles would have expected Allison to sit there. Great, now where was Stiles supposed to go? Close to Allison was a no-go, Scott wasn't his first choice at the moment either and the way it looked, Jackson had chosen Derek if his association with Isaac was any indication for that. So the back-row was out of question too. Which also took away his chance at maybe being close to Lydia (on a purely friendly level, really, because seriously, even he wasn't dense enough to think he had any chance to compare with a curse-breaking love like theirs). Just awesome.

"Stilinski, move your ass over here."

Okay, that one was unexpected. Blinking a couple of times, he stared at the gruff looking blonde. That was the wrong co-captain of the lacrosse team he would have expected to beckon him over. And looking at Jackson, nothing in the jock's facial expression gave away that he even really wanted Stiles there. Though then he received three kicks against his legs and grunted annoyed, his expression changing to one that was slightly less douchebag and a little more welcoming. It was Lydia in the end, giving Stiles a blinding smile and waving at him.

"Come here, Stiles."

Stiles was still busy staring at them suspiciously. He was just about to open his mouth and point out that there wasn't any room for him anyway, but Danny beat him to the punch and pulled a chair away from another table and onto the side between himself and Lydia. Stiles frowned some more. He knew for a fact that he annoyed the hell out of Danny.

"Stiles", stated Isaac, really more a whine though.

Something tugged on his inside and he couldn't fight the urge to walk over to them slowly to take the offered seat. He didn't miss the betrayed expression on Scott's face, but he did a pretty good job ignoring it. The same he did with the nuzzling motion Isaac made toward him while passing. And with how even Danny tried to nuzzle him. Stiles was pretty sure that he had never felt more awkward in his whole life than sitting there, between Danny and Lydia, together with Isaac and Jackson freaking Whittemore. And all four of them were staring at him with different levels of content, glee and joy. Of course something had to ruin the calm moment, interrupting his train of thoughts. For once, that something was not Mister Harris giving him detention (even though he did look like he really wanted to do that), it was the golden flash of Danny's eyes. It would have been nice to say that he didn't yelp like a little girl and flail around, but... he did. Totally.

"Jesus, Danny!", exclaimed Stiles wide-eyed before glaring at Isaac and Jackson accusingly.

"It wasn't us", huffed Jackson and rolled his eyes irritated.

"You need to come with us to the trail deport", yelped Isaac, sounding oddly happy.

"I've had plans to annoy the sourwolf anyway!", groaned Stiles, waving his arms around aimlessly, glaring from one to the other. "B—But now I have a more than valid reason to do so! _Danny_!"

"Stop saying my name like that", snorted Danny amused, showing a little canine.

Suddenly, Stiles was glad that he hadn't taken his Adderall in the past three days. Letting his mind wander for the rest of the school day sounded like a perfect way to escape any sudden conversations and awkward situations. Or, well, it was making them even more awkward, but his mind only stayed focused on it for about half a second before wondering about the paint on the walls. It was also very helpful when it came to ignoring the odd looks he was receiving from everyone. And he meant literally everyone. Most had witnessed how he had disappeared during the game, then he had been missing and now he was covered in bruises. The worst however were Jackson, Lydia, Isaac and Danny. It was as if the three werewolves and the girl were his personal bodyguard squad, they weren't leaving his side even for a single minute the whole day. At least one of them stayed in constant proximity. The longer the day lasted, the more he got the impression that they were trying to keep him away from Scott. Not that he spend much time dwelling on that thought, because hey – was that a butterfly? His mind was racing with thoughts.

"We'll see you three at the warehouse", waved Lydia at the end of the day as she climbed into Jackson's Porsche. "Bye, bye."

Stiles waved absentmindedly at them, still wondering when he had drifted off into Strangeland. Climbing into his beloved Jeep, he noticed the two other werewolves getting into the back. He didn't even question it, actually. The two probably needed a lift to the warehouse and just got dumped by the Jackson&Lydia Show. Because really, his life sucked like that.

The drive over to the train depot was awkwardly silent. Mostly so because Stiles really had a hard time concentrating on driving at the moment. His brain started to hurt from how hard he was trying, actually. And still it got sidetracked enough to notice how Isaac was nuzzling Danny's neck and the older boy was fondling the blonde's neck.

"You two... seem awfully cozy", commented Stiles once they arrived at their destination, glad his brain could run wild again. "I mean, I'm not questioning or judging. And I'm also not getting into this whole Danny-is-a-werewolf-thing because that is a box opened in the presence of your wonderfully sour big, bad Alpha, yes? But yeah, you two?"

"Mates." Isaac's voice was practically a purr.

"Aha", nodded Stiles and shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"Really?", snorted Jackson arrogantly as the couple joined them on their way inside. "Just that. No freak out a la Stiles 'Oh my gosh, that's a thing? Like seriously?'."

The human boy would have been offended by Jackson's douchebag behavior if the captain's impression of Stiles wouldn't have been so incredibly funny. The flailing of limbs and the dumbstruck expression on his face were so out of place and had Stiles wonder just for a split second – did he look as adorably odd? The sheriff's son laughed loudly at it, earning him some strange looks from the four other teens, which made him shrug leisurely.

"What? After Scott got turned? I did the researches. Ever since there are even more wolves in Beacon Hills? I did even more researches. Believe me, I know more about werewolves than the four of you put together", snorted Stiles and shook his head. "Besides, if Allison wasn't Scott's mate, I would have cut his balls off for all the crap he put me through because of her. And Jackson and Lydia over there? Yeah, it needed something as strong as a mate-bond to break the kanima curse."

"You never cease to surprise me, Stiles", drawled a curious voice as they entered.

Stiles shuddered slightly and frowned over at Peter, who stood leisurely against an empty train. "And you never cease to creep me out, Peter. Where is the big, bad Alpha?"

"Stiles", growled a to him well-known voice.

Stiles grinned broadly. He knew this growling, it was the relieved kind and not the angry kind. It always amazed him that he could actually detect the different shades of growling and eyebrow-wiggling. That really said something about how much time he had spend with Derek since this whole mess got started. The Alpha walked over to lean against the wall opposite his uncle.

"Derek! Always a pleasure to enjoy your cheerful self", grinned Stiles with a short wave. "We have so much to discuss! Like, how is Danny a werewolf now? Why was your pup sleeping in my bed last night? And where are Boyd and Erica? Just to, you know, give you some examples. Feel free to answer whatever question you want to. Anytime now. Like, right now."

Derek gave him one of those 'Don't be an idiot, Stiles' frowns. "Jackson and Isaac had said that you hadn't been at school on Friday. When no one had heard anything from you until Sunday, I send Isaac to check on you and see if you've gotten yourself killed, Stiles."

"O... okay?", nodded Stiles, only slightly confused by that reply.

Not wanting to investigate that closer – because it sounded like Derek cared, like maybe he was still pack, but that was ridiculous and don't get your hopes up, Stiles, you're here for a reason! – he gestured vaguely toward Danny and gave Derek his best disapproving glare.

"Without Scott, Boyd and Erica, the pack is down to four wolves", growled Derek, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "And with the threat of the Alpha pack, we can use the strength of another wolf, for the fight and for the strength of the pack bond."

"Besides, really", snorted Danny and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not stupid. I noticed how seriously odd my two best friends were behaving – with their weird break-up, suddenly associating with people Jackson would have never looked at twice before, the whole filming-himself-thing that really kind of had me worried there, the changes of Boyd, Erica and Isaac in general. And then suddenly Jackson dies and comes back without as much as a scratch or anything."

"Danny had been very... persistent at school on Friday, so we took him to Derek on Saturday and explained everything to him", interrupted Lydia while getting comfortable on the couch. "He was eager to help and to not be left out. A feeling I can very much relate to. And then he took the bite."

"And then he took the bite? Really?", groaned Stiles exhausted and ran his hands over his head. "You and your stupid life choi—Wait, what did you mean _without Scott, Boyd and Erica_? Where are Boyd and Erica? Why weren't they at school? Why aren't they here?"

"Stiles...", started Derek and hey – what was _that_ frown supposed to mean?

"They left the pack, don't you know that?", asked Isaac, cocking his head like a confused pup. "Before the big showdown with Gerard."

"Yeah, well, but they wanted to come back", huffed Stiles, now frowning himself.

"What do you mean?", growled Derek, his own frown deepening.

"When I saw them in the Argents' basement we talked, well when Gerard wasn't all that busy beating us up anyway, and I'm not sure if it was the electricity running through her body, but Erica was crying and sobbing and apologizing for leaving and begging that she'd come back-"

"Hold on, when were you in the Argents' basement? What are you talking about, Stiles?", asked Lydia, one eyebrow raised, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What? All this?", muttered Stiles, exhausted by this conversation, gesturing to his black eye and bruised face. "Let's say I didn't fall down the stairs, yeah?"

And hello again, wall! Stiles groaned as his back connected with the concrete once again, though not as hard as he was used to by now. There was very much angry Alpha all in his personal space, his eyes flickering a very deep red for a moment. Not that he got to see it for long, because then, suddenly, Derek had his nose buried in Stiles' neck, inhaling deep, rubbing it against Stiles' skin, the stubbles on the Alpha's face scratching him. This was not the least bit awkward or weird, no sir. Looking helplessly around, he hoped one of the Betas would interfere, but somehow they were all very preoccupied watching the floor. Damn traitors.

"Uh... Okay...? Personal space? Just a bit? Yes? No? Okay", stammered the teen nervously.

Because yeah, he had by now noticed that all those ripping-your-throat-out-with-my-teeth speeches were more barking than actual biting. But that didn't mean he was all that comfortable having a werewolf at his pulse point. Especially one as temperamental as Derek Sourwolf Hale. But all he got in return was a deep and dark growling.

"Gerard did this?", growled Derek angered.

"Well, yeah...", shrugged Stiles still confused. "Back to that whole personal space thing?"

"No", growled the Alpha back and okay, so no personal space for Stiles, he could live with that, maybe. "You're pack and I—_we_ weren't there to protect you."

Okay, that piece of information had really come without any warning. Stiles was so stuck on the surprise declaration of him being pack that he nearly missed what Lydia was saying.

"Stop looking so surprised. He's scent marking you, Stiles. You haven't been around the... 'den' and the rest of the pack in a while and he just learned that you got injured by the enemy. Though den may be a bit of a stretch. This... place really needs a make-over", hummed the strawberry-blonde, curling her hair around one finger and looking around with a disapproving glare.

"I—I'm pack?", mumbled Stiles softly, stunned.

That must have been the wrong thing to say, because he received an exaggerated sigh from Lydia, three pitiful whines from Danny, Isaac and Jackson (though the latter looked more surprised and disturbed by it than Stiles probably) and a deep, dark growl from Derek. Note to self: Don't anger the Alpha wolf who is currently sniffing one of your most vital points.

"Why do you ask that question, Stiles?", drawled Peter curiously and amused.

Right, Uncle Creeper was still there too. Somehow that very touchy-feely Alpha had distracted him a bit. Stiles blinked a couple of times as Derek suddenly backed off again and hey – didn't that look even more threatening? The younger Hale stood there, with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Stiles as if he had personally offended Derek with that question, Jackson and Lydia on one side of him and Danny and Isaac on his other. It kind of looked like they were ganging up on him because he had done something incredibly stupid. Had he done something incredibly stupid? Not as far as he recalled, but then again, he also didn't recall being part of the Hale Pack.

"I just—I mean, come on. The only reason you tolerated me around was because you wanted Scott in your pack. But after that stunt he pulled with Gerard – he said it himself, once again, because seriously, how often does he plan on jumping onto the pack wagon just to jump off again?", huffed Stiles, trying to sort his thoughts. "I figured, at least for the next time, you most likely don't want to see either of us. Or, well, I wouldn't, if I were you."

"Is that why you were avoiding Scott today?", asked Danny with tilted head.

The rest of the Betas stared at the hacker curiously before turning their full attention on Stiles and that was really the last thing he wanted at this moment. Their eyes were practically piercing him.

"Well, let's just say that for all the shenanigans we pulled together, this was the first time he ever... excluded me", shrugged Stiles with downcast eyes, trying to hide in his hoodie. "It was... not okay. And I don't plan on forgiving him just like that..."

Not that he planned on never forgiving him, because really, it was Scott and they would always be brothers, but the teen wolf so deserved a little punishment for working all alone and excluding Stiles form his all destroying plans.

"He betrayed you just like he betrayed the rest of us", grunted Derek with gritted teeth. "He declared himself not part of my pack, but the two of you are separate individuals, as much as both of you manage to make everyone doubt that sometimes. He can't speak for you. You are pack. If you still want to be..." There was a flicker of something akin to frustration or hopelessness or shame, Stiles wasn't quite sure how to read it, in those hazel green eyes. "Even though it seems to be a trend these days to leave the pack... So it would be understandable for you to leave too and to join Scott, or keep out of this whole mess and live a normal teenage life."

Oh, so that's where these insecure feelings rooted. Stiles frowned slightly, his brain hurting with all the information it was dealing with at once. He was pack. Still belonged. If he wanted. And by the looks on the others' faces, he'd have to make a definite decision now.

But what about Scott? Their friendship had taken a little nick with Scott's stunt, but if that was going to be Stiles' answer, then he was highly doubting that his best friend would ever forgive him. Shaking his head, he tried to get Scott out of it. Sure, in the long run this decision was going to affect Scott too, but it was first of all Stiles' decision, Stiles' life. So the question wasn't what Scott would be thinking, but what Stiles was thinking, what Stiles wanted for himself and what also would be good for himself. And being part of the pack would – when it came to safety – certainly be the best for him.

He frowned thoughtful, his gaze wavering, leaving Derek to look at the lecherously smirking Peter, the indifferent looking Lydia and the three sets of puppy-eyes (even though Jackson was doing his darn best trying not to and Danny was looking thoroughly embarrassed about doing it at all, which was really starting to freak Stiles out actually). In Stiles' mind, there were also Boyd and Erica to be thought of. They were pack, they worked together, protected each other, had each other's backs. Pack meant family. And you don't just turn your back on your family just because something didn't sit right with you. You also can't really choose your family – just like that bunch of werewolf-misfits that got thrust upon him.

"Pack means family. And you don't bail out of your family when there's trouble", stated Stiles, his arms crossed over his chest to keep from flailing. "You said something about an Alpha pack threat? Because that sounds like trouble to me. So, what do we do?"

He drawled the 'o' long because of the sudden impact of a Golden Retriever puppy, best known as Isaac. The blonde rubbed his nose against Stiles' neck – scent marking, pack-stuff, right.


	3. Home

TW || Sterek || TW || Sterek || TW || We Are All We Are || TW || Sterek || TW || Sterek || TW

Title: We Are All We Are – Defining Pack  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
TW Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Jeff Davis and MTV. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.  
Warnings: shounen-ai, mating/mates, explicit intercourse, anal, fluff, h/c, pack!feels, packmom!Stiles, blood, fighting, AU of season 3, death (NO puppies), hetero  
Main Pairing: Sterek  
Side Pairings: Scott/Allison, Boyd/Erica, Danny/Isaac, Jackson/Lydia, Peter/Chris, John/Melissa, Ennis/Kali, Aiden/Cora, Aiden/Allison, Ethan/Stiles (onesided), Derek/Jennifer (for jealousy)  
Teen Wolf Characters: 'Stiles' Stilinski, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Cora Hale, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Milton Boyd IV, Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Chris Argent, Sheriff John Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Deucalion, Ennis, Kali, Ethan, Aiden, Maran Morrell, Alan Deaton, Bobby Finstock, Adrian Harris, Jennifer Blake, Gerard Argent  
Summary: Post season 2 – right away, as in filling the four skipped months. I'm missing the pack!feels in this season, aside from the 'a member of the pack died'-kind of pack!feels. And I'm a huge fan of pack!feels and packmom!Stiles.. It'll be a slow-built 'fixing season 3' piece, twisting season 3 to my Sterek, Jackson, Erica and Boyd including will.

After everything with Gerard, Stiles wonders where his place in the pack is. Or rather, to which pack he does belong and what is going on in general. New faces and the threat of an Alpha pack are really not helping him there. So now he's stuck – once again – rescuing a bunch of stubborn werewolves while trying to deal with his own feelings, not just romantically but also friendship-wise, because he really needs to help Scott sorting things out.

_**We Are All We Are**  
Defining Pack_

Chapter 2: Home

A new routine started to come into Stiles' life within the following week.

One of the wolves would check on him in the evening – normally it was Isaac, oddly enough. At school, he would sit with the two couples and get like the double douse of what he used to call the Scott&Allison Show. But somehow, those two couples were a little more durable. Jackson and Lydia were mostly like they used to be, the perfect couple, with Lydia obviously wearing the pants in their relationship. So nothing new there, he was already used to that.

Danny and Isaac on the other hand had quite the puppy love going on. They were kind of adorable and now that Danny was part of the pack and a werewolf and sort of 'forced' to spend time with Stiles, he actually even tried to have decent conversation with the sheriff's son. The relationship was also quite healthy for Isaac; the formally slightly psychopathic and laid back boy was slowly becoming... how to put it? Saner? Calmer? Nicer? Like a trained pup, yeah that was it. Danny was his anchor, his mate. Just like Allison was Scott's. This had been a valuable lesson for Stiles: Mated wolves were better and easier to be around.

It was actually quite companionable being with them. Danny was even laughing about some of his jokes and while Jackson was still being his douchebag self, he at least got to talk to Lydia. On a friendly base, yes, but that was actually nice enough too. Her mind was brilliant and so were the conversations they held. Danny sometimes had some input – the hacker was far from dumb himself. And while Isaac preferred to just idly sit by and remain silent, he too sometimes had a fascinating point to make. Though Jackson's snide remarks ruined the atmosphere most of the time. At any rate, it was a nice change to constantly only being around Scott. As much as he loved the other boy like a brother, Scott was not one you'd go to for an intellectual conversation.

Scott. He was really making all of this kind of difficult. In school the pack tried to keep their distance when it came to Allison and Scott, even though that proved to be hard for Lydia and Stiles. But that wasn't a solution. And even if it were, he wouldn't want it. He wanted to punish Scott with the silent treatment for a while, yes, but there had to be a better way. So the human boy gave his best to come up with a solution, a plan. He tried it, all the time and every where. In school and at home. Especially at home. That was about it. He came up with nothing so far.

And it was already Saturday night. Groaning, he clawed at his head. This was no good.

"Stiles? You know I've said this about... every day this week, but... you should go to bed."

Stiles gave a declining grunt and squinted one eye open to glare at the oversized Golden Retriever pup sitting on his bed, all completed with tilted head and big, pleading eyes. Looking at the orphaned boy made Stiles come up with about five more problems that needed solving, problems that were way more important that his hurt pride and scratched relationship with his best friend. During this past week, he had spend about all of his free time talking with Derek and Peter, listening to all the things they knew about an Alpha pack. But dealing with all the information had also made him realize a couple of more, compared to an Alpha pack threatening them quite minor, other problems that needed taking care of.

"Where _exactly_ are you, Derek and Peter living?", asked Stiles as he sat up with a frown. "And if your reply includes the words train depot, mansion ruins or woods, I will go out and kick that sourwolf in the balls. Just so you know that."

The eerie silence that befell them was answer enough. Huffing in annoyance, the human boy stood up and walked out of his room. Isaac gave a confused whine and hurried after him. The blonde tilted his head questioningly as they reached a room on the opposite end of the hall.

"Stiles?", asked the young Beta curiously.

"It's our guestroom. When... my mom became sick, we had to put it up because one of her relatives constantly came to visit, mostly my aunts...", replied Stiles softly and opened the door. "It needs a spring cleaning, but it has a desk, a closet and a bed. No sneaking in through the window in the middle of the night and leaving before sunrise anymore. You can stay here, at least until I beat enough sense into your glorious Alpha so he gets a decent place to stay."

"Are you... sure...?", frowned Isaac cautiously and looked around.

The small bedroom was very Spartan, but it was a proper bedroom, which was more than the old Hale house had to offer at the moment. The other boy raised one eyebrow and flailed.

"I wouldn't be asking if I wouldn't mean it!", groaned Stiles exhausted. "And you know what, let me rephrase it. You're not allowed to stay, you _will_ stay. There, end of the story. With this Alpha pack roaming the woods and obviously mocking Derek by putting their sign on his door, it is not safe for any of you out there, especially not you, because unlike Derek you're only a Beta _and_ a teenager and Peter? Frankly enough, I doubt we're lucky enough to ever really get rid of him."

"But your father...?", asked the teen wolf slowly.

"Ah, I can handle that", waved Stiles off, as confidently as possible.

And even though Isaac could hear the lie in his words, the sentiment was nice enough. With a broad grin, he jumped the boy, causing them both to crash onto the floor. Stiles yelped and tried to wave his arms, but the weight of the oversized Golden Retriever puppy kept him from moving.

"If you start to lick my face, I will officially revoke your werewolf card and replace it with a puppy card", grunted the Sheriff's son. "Now get off me so I can get to bed. And so can you."

Isaac nodded hastily and stood up. Rolling his eyes, Stiles turned away again to get to the bathroom and look for a new toothbrush for the blonde. The next time he entered the spare-room – armed with a toothbrush in one hand and a set of spare clothes in the other – the Beta was rolling around in the bed. Stiles bit his lips hard to keep from bursting into laughter.

"I brought you some clothes and a toothbrush. Bathroom is at the end of the hall. Make yourself comfortable. And don't sneak out of the window", stated Stiles, waving with one hand. "Night."

"Good night, Stiles", called Isaac back as the bedroom door closed. "And... thanks."

/break\

John Stilinski was doing overtime, very much overtime these days. But then again, in the past months the strange deaths seemed to occur every other week. And now, with two missing teenagers, he was once again in over his head. It felt like Beacon Hills didn't want to give him a break. However, regardless of how many late night shifts he may have done these days, he was still pretty sure that the last time he had been home, he had only had one son. Ruffling his hair, he stared through the open door into their spare-bedroom, observing the blonde boy currently sleeping in the bed. Isaac Lahey. He remembered how he had been looking for the boy not all that long ago, accusing him of murdering his own father. An abusive father, supplied his mind. Evidence had led away from Isaac as a suspect though, but that still did not quite explain what the boy was doing in the Stilinski house, sleeping peacefully as if the owned the place.

Grunting, he shook his head. It was too early in the morning to think about such things and he still had no coffee in his system. Whatever the reason may be, he would learn it from his son. Hopefully. The thought made him stop once again. Stiles had been acting weird in the past few months, even more so than usual. He was more jumpy, but at the same time more sleepy. Like he was taking more Adderall than normally and was spending too much energy on... something to really sleep. Then there were those odd conversations he seemed to be having with himself lately, the way he had been blocking John from entering his bedroom for a while as if he was hiding someone in there. But if Stiles had a girlfriend, he could always come to his dad and John had been sure that Stiles knew this. The most problematic for the Sheriff however had been that his son had appeared on one too many crime scenes, had stolen property of the department, kidnapped a teenager and ended up with a restraining order. The strangest thing however was that John could swear he had seen Jackson Whittemore out of the house a couple of days ago. Something was happening with Stiles and John feared that he was losing his son. He wished his wife would be there, she would know what to do...

/break\

Derek frowned down at his cell phone, tilting it that way and this, cocking his head curiously.

"That, my dear nephew, is a phone, you can use it to communicate with others who are not close enough to actually talk to them", drawled his uncle from behind him, before frowning thoughtful. "Not that you're much into the whole talking with others concept."

"I know that, Peter", growled the Alpha irritated and glared at the older Hale.

"You did not look like it", shrugged Peter nonchalantly. "What is the matter?"

Yet before Derek could answer (preferably by growling and and glaring), his uncle had stolen his phone from him and stared at it curiously, humming in acknowledgment. Derek sighed.

"I don't know what that means", admitted the Alpha reluctantly.

"It means, and let me be quite forward with that, that young Stiles wishes to meet you tomorrow at twelve o'clock at Lora's Diner", concluded the older Hale. "I'm not sure what there is to misinterpret in this message, Derek. It literally says 'Meet me tomorrow at twelve o'clock at Lora's Diner'."

Derek huffed and snatched his phone back and stalked out of the bus. The trail depot was maybe not the best of places to live, especially since he was feeling as though Peter was right behind him all the time, but for the moment it was better than the Hale house, what with the Alpha pack threatening his territory. The trail deport was saver for now and he needed a safe place for himself, Isaac and Peter, especially now that they were missing Boyd and Erica. He was the Alpha, it was his responsibility to keep his pack safe. Now, with the new members, he truly needed a safe den. Before, he could be sure that Scott would be having a constant eye on Stiles. There was Stiles to look after and Lydia, two fragile humans. And Danny and Jackson were still new to being wolves.

Derek's head started to hurt with all the things he needed to look after, all the things he needed to take care of. And now Stiles wanted a... date? Or what? What was he supposed to think of this message, this demand? They had become quite close since their first encounter. Said closeness mostly consisted of Derek smashing Stiles' head against the steering wheel, or him pushing Stiles against a wall (or any other hard surface, really). Not that this was in any way Derek's fault. He had problems when it came to being social and Stiles was not the best when it came to being sensible either. But in the end, as annoyed as Stiles always claimed to be, he was always there to the rescue. May it have been with the wolfs bane bullet, in the pool, or when they had needed Lydia to break Jackson's curse. One thing Derek had learned about this town ever since returning was that you could always count on Stiles, whatever the problem was. He was a great asset to the pack. The greatest, actually. And he had already proven to have great knowledge about wolves when he had taught Scott control on the full moon. That reminded Derek that he somehow had to nicely ask Stiles to help him with the cubs and teach them control. Even he had noticed how horribly he had failed that one during the last full moon with Boyd and Erica... After losing those two, he was not proud enough anymore to admit that he needed help raising his cubs. There was a little, odd flutter within when thinking about getting Stiles' help. The way the Sheriff's son had looked all covered with eager, happy pups... it was a perfect picture and had remembered him of his old pack, of how it used to be whenever his mother had returned from some kind of meeting.

_It's because he is your mate_, whispered a voice in the back of his head, sounding an awful lot like Laura. _That's what he is, that is why he can control the cubs so well. Because he's the Alpha mate._

/break\

It was odd. He had slept as tight and well as he hadn't in a long time. Ever since his mother's death. Ever since his father had started drinking. But right now, right here, in the Stilinski guest room, he could keep sleeping for another twelve hours or so. He probably would have done so if not for the delicious smell of fresh pancakes invading his nostrils. Growling deeply in his chest, he stood and followed the smell downstairs to the kitchen. Just having woken up, he followed his instincts and walked over to rub his nose against the neck of the one standing in front of the hearth. The smell was sweet like apple pie and roses, but also spicy and somehow it smelled like warmth and sunshine and mischief. The rumbling in his chest (which Stiles liked to call purring whenever he thought the wolves weren't listening) increased as he inhaled what could only be described as the smell of home. Something he had missed ever since his mother's death, even though he had gotten the slightest feeling, the fleeting smell of it ever since Derek had turned him. With Boyd and Erica, he had started feeling like having siblings again and Derek, albeit far from perfect, was doing his best to become a fatherly figure to them. But this right here, it was the first time that it felt perfect.

"Good morning to you too, you oversized puppy", grunted Stiles with one raised eyebrow. "At least you didn't sneak out again. Good boy. Now sit, breakfast will be ready soon."

To humor Stiles, he overheard the last comments and just sat down. There was a coffee sitting right in front of him and it was certainly too good an opportunity to pass. Contently sipping the coffee, he listened to the faint, off-tune humming of Stiles and the steady beating of his heart.

"Good morning, boys", grunted the hoarse voice of the Sheriff behind him. "Coffee?"

Isaac stiffened slightly. The last time he had talked to Stiles' father was when the Sheriff had accused him of killing his own father. And now Stiles wanted for them to live together? Hastily taking the Sheriff's cup to fill it with hot coffee. Better make the Sheriff like him, he supposed.

"Good morning, sir", smiled the blonde sheepishly.

"Morning, dad. Breakfast will be ready soon. But don't you have the day off?"

"A call came in", sighed the older Stilinski exhausted. "You know that since... Matt went crazy, we're a little short. I'm sorry, I know I promised to spend some time with you today."

"It's okay, dad", smiled Stiles softly and placed a large portion of scrambled eggs on each plate. "I'll have Isaac to keep me company. He'll be staying with us for a while. Only a couple of weeks."

"And... how come, if I am allowed to ask?", grunted the older Stilinski with one raised eyebrow, starring interrogatively at the blonde. "What do you two have to do with each other anyway?"

"We're both in the lacrosse team, dad. And we share many classes. We're friends", huffed Stiles and rolled his eyes. "Is it really that hard to believe that I have other friends aside from Scott?"

"Seeing as you've always, for as long as I remember, only been with Scott...", started the Sheriff slowly. "Allison, okay, she is Scott's girlfriend. But then the... Lydia? And oddly enough also the Whittemore boy, even though he has a restraining order against you. And Danny, with who you and Scott even went to a gay club just to cheer him up. Not that I have anything against you having other friends aside from Scott, but what exactly changed this year to make you so popular?"

"I'm a great guy, dad", protested Stiles with flailing limbs. "It just took them all a while to realize!"

"Of course", snorted John with one raised eyebrow. "And how long will you be staying... Isaac?"

"I-", started the blonde and gulped, not sure what the answer to that question was.

"Just until everything is through", smiled Stiles broadly. "You know, Derek Hale, he's getting guardianship over Isaac and until that is done and until Derek finds a decent and big enough place to stay with a teenager, I offered that my good friend Isaac could stay with us, instead of Derek's small, tiny bachelor apartment."

"Derek Hale...?", repeated John slowly, glaring at his son as he stood to leave for work. "I know you are hiding something, Stiles. Even though both Derek and Isaac proved to be innocent, they were suspects in some of my cases. Jackson, the boy who has a _restraining order_ against you. Lydia, the girl who got attacked while being your date and then magically disappeared from the hospital just to run around naked in the woods. And Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, I've seen them around you too. Two kids who just went missing. The reason I have to work today, by the way. Because two of your new friends went missing. Something is up, Stiles. I know it. The only decent one seems to be that Danny kid, really. Don't test me, Stiles. I'll find out what's going on."

"Of course you will, dad", frowned Stiles, who had frozen up since the mention of Erica and Boyd.

"And you, boy", grunted the Sheriff and turned to look at Isaac. "Call me John at home and not sir."

"Okay, sir—I mean, John", nodded Isaac hastily, taking a deep, relieved breath.

"Have fun at work, dad", called Stiles after his father with a grin.

The moment they heard the front door close behind John, the backdoor opened and four wolves and one redhead sneaked into the kitchen, the wolves sniffing the air curiously. Stiles stared at them.

"What in the world are you lot doing here?", grunted the Sheriff's son with one raised eyebrow.

"Derek had been worried, seeing as Isaac hadn't returned from his watch", started Danny to explain and walked over to sit next to his mate and push his nose against Isaac's collar. "He thought the Alphas may have taken you on your way back to the train depot, so he woke all of us and called us as reinforcement to check up on the Stilinski house."

"Just for the record, I told them that it was ridiculous and that you probably held Isaac captive", noted Lydia and took a seat on her own. "Do you have orange juice?"

"I want pancakes", declared Jackson, lounging on the Sheriff's vacant seat and stealing the bacon from his still nearly full plate. "And orange juice too, Lydia is right, that stuff is great."

Stiles watched with wide eyes as even Derek and Peter comfortably sat down on the by now crowded breakfast table and stared at Stiles quizzically. The Alpha coughed slightly.

"Why is Isaac still here?", asked Derek slowly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because he'll be staying with me until we find a decent apartment or house or something else that is not totally burned down or an unused warehouse for you to live in. Preferably something with running water, gas and a roof top", declared Stiles, swinging the pan accusingly at Derek. "But that's why I wanted to meet you for lunch, sourwolf. Those Alphas are mocking you, painting their sign on your front door. Well, show them you're the better Alpha. Go and find a proper den for our pack. I already talked to my neighbor, she's a real-estate agent. She'll show us some houses tomorrow. You can't raise a teenager between old trains or in the open woods."

"He's right, you know", nodded Lydia, staring at her nails. "You'll never get legal guardianship over Isaac if you live out in the woods. And do you even have a job? How-"

"I figured we'd solve all of that with a tiny little help of Danny", smirked Stiles mischievously and leaned against the kitchen corner. "You'll get that hacked, don't you?"

"Sure, I guess", shrugged the newest wolf with a thoughtful expression. "It will probably be easier than some people snooping around, asking questions about Isaac's dad and Derek's sister."

"Wonderful", smiled Stiles pleased and turned to the stove again. "Plates and glasses are in the upper left cabinet. If you guys want to eat here, you're going to set the table. And Lydia, you're old enough to get the juice out of the fridge yourself. You can pour Jackson a glass too, while you're at it. If you want pancakes, Jackson, you're going to at least hand me the ingredients from the fridge. "

The others stared a little stunned at the human, but Lydia stood with a little huff to get the orange juice just as her boyfriend hastily fetched everything Stiles needed for pancakes. Danny slowly stood to set the table for himself and the rest of the pack. Derek raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm okay with the pack coming over for breakfast, or dinner, or any other meal", answered Stiles to the unasked question. "But I'm not the pack maiden. You're old enough to do stuff too. A pack is about working as a team, not about sitting down and waiting for mommy Stiles to feed you."

Isaac was the first one to ask how he could help. While Derek just stared silently. Mommy Stiles?


	4. Preparations

TW || Sterek || TW || Sterek || TW || We Are All We Are || TW || Sterek || TW || Sterek || TW

Title: We Are All We Are – Defining Pack  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
TW Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Jeff Davis and MTV. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.  
Warnings: shounen-ai, mating/mates, explicit intercourse, anal, fluff, h/c, pack!feels, packmom!Stiles, blood, fighting, AU of season 3, death (NO puppies), hetero  
Main Pairing: Sterek  
Side Pairings: Scott/Allison, Boyd/Erica, Danny/Isaac, Jackson/Lydia, Peter/Chris, John/Melissa, Ennis/Kali, Aiden/Cora, Aiden/Allison, Ethan/Stiles (onesided), Derek/Jennifer (for jealousy)  
Teen Wolf Characters: 'Stiles' Stilinski, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Cora Hale, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Milton Boyd IV, Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Chris Argent, Sheriff John Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Deucalion, Ennis, Kali, Ethan, Aiden, Maran Morrell, Alan Deaton, Bobby Finstock, Adrian Harris, Jennifer Blake, Gerard Argent  
Summary: Post season 2 – right away, as in filling the four skipped months. I'm missing the pack!feels in this season, aside from the 'a member of the pack died'-kind of pack!feels. And I'm a huge fan of pack!feels and packmom!Stiles.. It'll be a slow-built 'fixing season 3' piece, twisting season 3 to my Sterek, Jackson, Erica and Boyd including will.

After everything with Gerard, Stiles wonders where his place in the pack is. Or rather, to which pack he does belong and what is going on in general. New faces and the threat of an Alpha pack are really not helping him there. So now he's stuck – once again – rescuing a bunch of stubborn werewolves while trying to deal with his own feelings, not just romantically but also friendship-wise, because he really needs to help Scott sorting things out.

_**We Are All We Are**  
Defining Pack_

Chapter 3: Preparations

Derek frowned confused and suspiciously as he drove up to the animal clinic. Sniffing the air, he noticed that Scott wasn't in. But Stiles was. Which was the reason why he was right now parked outside the building to begin with. Stiles had texted him to come and pick him up at three o'clock. As if Derek wasn't still confused enough from the day before. The pups had taken so naturally to eating together at Stiles' place and now Isaac was even living with the Stilinskis. Why was Stiles so open to all of this? He wasn't a wolf, he didn't feel the bond like the pups or Derek and Peter. And still, he was putting so much into this. Derek didn't understand it. Mainly so, he guessed, because the way the Betas acted wasn't as intense as Stiles' behavior, even though they should be able to feel the bond. Boyd and Erica had left, Scott had betrayed Derek's trust (once again), those were things Derek would have never even dared to picture happening to a pack. Perhaps he had been spoiled by his old pack, by how closer their family had been. Being a family, both as pack and by blood, was a different bond than turning teenagers into Betas and demanding for them to obey him, he supposed. Still, Derek tried to stay positive – not saying that he succeeded, but Stiles had warned him that his gloomy and dark behavior would be influencing the pups so he should try to man up and be strong for them as their Alpha. Positive thoughts. Not that Derek had many of them. Stiles, he had Stiles. When thinking positive thoughts, that was the first to come to his mind. Stiles, who had rescued him often enough in the past months, who knew how to handle his pups better than him sometime (he knew it, he could admit that Stiles had managed to teach Scott better control than Derek had been able to for Boyd, Erica and Isaac, so he had asked the human to do the same for Jackson, Danny and Isaac now). Stiles, who always had a plan up his sleeves and all the connections they ever had needed. Stiles, who had become Derek's first happy thought (not that he would ever admit that to Stiles, because the boy would probably die of laughing too hard at the mere concept of Derek Hale having happy thoughts at all, much less including him there).

But, as Derek had realized with a start only a few days ago, Stiles wasn't his only happy thought. For far too long, Derek had only known one happy thought at all – Laura, his big sister, his Alpha, his protector, his only family – and then he had lost her. Now he had Stiles. But he had so much more now too, so much more than he would have ever dared to have.

Isaac was loyal and eager to learn more, happy to have a fatherly figure that wasn't torturing him on a mental and a physical level. He was good, clever and with some training he would be a very strong Beta. And, even Derek had to admit, the blonde was very lovable – a Golden Retriever pup, as Stiles always called him when he patted Isaac's blonde curls. Isaac was his, Derek's first Beta and the first one to not only accept him as an Alpha as leader, but also as a fatherly figure, giving him the feeling of having a real pup in the blonde. Isaac was Derek's second happy thought.

Jackson – Derek winced mentally – would have never been Derek's idea of a happy thought. But the obnoxious, selfish jock had changed. The kanima incident had worn him out, made him almost shyer, in a way that spoke of how much he had started to fear himself. He was afraid to hurt – to kill – someone, maybe even someone he loved, not that he was one to admit that he loved anyone at all. It was probably the reason Derek had been so harsh on Jackson right from the start, the popular boy reminded him of how he had once been himself and also how he was now. Afraid of being left alone, afraid of losing someone again and just wanting a place to belong. Derek could see that now, thanks to a very informative conversation with Stiles he has had. The reason why Jackson had wanted the bite wasn't just that he wanted more power, but even more so because he wanted a pack, a place where he would be accepted, where he would belong without having to be the best of the best. Derek saw that, every time they interacted as a pack. Ever since Jackson had become a Beta, a werewolf, what he had always wanted, he was the most responsive to Derek's Alpha status. Sometimes his ego and desire to always be the number one made him act out, but in the long run, Jackson was longing for a family to belong to just as much as Isaac. Sometimes, when he was laying alone in the dark, Derek wondered what may have happened if he would have paid closer attention to Jackson's family situation, closer attention to _Jackson_. Maybe they would have been able to dissolve the whole kanima-drama earlier, if he would have taken an Alpha's responsibility over Jackson after the bite. But he had been too afraid. Something had happened, something he couldn't explain or understand. It looked as though Jackson's body was fighting the bite, but Jackson hadn't died. Derek should have paid that more mind, concentrated on helping his Beta instead of hunting more teenagers he could turn.

_Happy thoughts, sourwolf_, chided a voice in Derek's head that sounded way too much like Stiles.

No use dwelling in the past and the what-ifs. Right now, Jackson was on a good way. He was stubborn, a little too competitive and sometimes too much of a jerk to his fellow pack-mates, but Derek was pretty sure that on the long run, Jackson's desire to belong would outweigh his desire to be the best. Jackson could become a good werewolf and a good Beta, if he allowed himself to. In Jackson, Derek had found a Beta that truly needed a mentor and guidance (not saying that Derek was really sure how to provide that, but he tried) and that gave Derek the feeling of being needed, being useful, being a true Alpha. Jackson was one of Derek's happy thoughts.

"Good, you're on time! But... I'm late. Damn", Stiles' voice interrupted Derek's thoughts, making the Alpha stare over at the teen who entered the Camaro. "We're on time, still."

"On time for what, Stiles?", grunted Derek with a slight glare, he hated not knowing.

"We're going house-hunting", declared Stiles with a slightly manic grin. "This is going to rock."

"House-hunting...? I've hunted many things so far, but houses... Don't tell me there are creatures in Beacon Hills that make houses _move_", groaned the Alpha exhausted.

"What? No", frowned Stiles ridiculed. "We're meeting my neighbor, the real estate agent I've been telling you about yesterday. Weren't you listening? You have three to five werewolf pups, a demanding redhead, a creepy uncle, a handsome young genius and yourself. Face the facts, the Hale pack keeps growing and you need a proper den. You don't just need a place where you, Peter the Creeper and my favorite puppy can sleep, you also need a place for pack meetings, a place where every member of your pack can feel safe and home. And you can't tell me the old Hale house is such a place, because – and I know it used to be your home – it's wrecked. It doesn't even have a roof. You can't live there, even if you were alone you couldn't live there. But with your pack, with Isaac and Peter staying with you, with the threat of another pack invading your territory."

"So... why are you coming?", frowned Derek confused and winced internally.

"Thanks, I feel the love", snorted Stiles with a glare. "Because you would miss the most obvious and forget half of everything. So I'm coming with you to make sure the house fits the needs of the whole pack, because I can see you just buying the next best empty space without furniture or practical function just so I'd shut up."

Derek nodded slowly and started driving, following Stiles' directions. No need to argue with Stiles if the boy was right. But with the kamina around and Gerard, Derek just hadn't found it particularly important to move into an apartment and house, renovate, buy furniture and everything. Now, with no immediate threat – the Alpha pack hadn't done a thing aside from painting their symbol on Derek's door and that had been two weeks ago now, there weren't even news of animal attacks so there was no lead to follow anyway – perhaps it was time to find a proper place to stay.

His pack was growing, after all. Which reminded him of his list of happy thoughts. He was still on it, it was his daily practice to not be such a sourwolf anymore, as Stiles like to phrase it.

Danny. Danny was good, a genius in what he was doing even. The hacker had aided them his help before, even though he hadn't known why. Now, with Danny in the loop and in the pack, things would be much easier. Having another Beta also made him stronger again. Boyd and Erica leaving had weakened him again, but Danny gave him additional strength. And he made Isaac happy, which seemed to be the main reason why Stiles wasn't throwing a giant fuss at Derek turning another teenager. After everything Isaac had been through, he deserved happiness, he deserved having a mate to lean onto. Danny was responsible and cautious, a good combination, especially considering that they not just needed to keep their secret anymore but also be on the look out for the Alphas. And Danny had used his hacker abilities – at the suggestion of Stiles – to get Derek signed as Isaac's legal guardian. Otherwise, the blonde would have either gone into the system, or worse yet, he would have been carted off to his great-grand aunt in Canada, being forced to leave the pack. And even if Derek would have tried to become Isaac's legal guardian, a former murder suspect (two times, thanks to Scott), who was a homeless single man without work was not the first choice to be trusted with a child, especially not with one with such a troubled past. Danny was a happy thought.

Albeit she spend most of her time driving Derek crazy, Lydia was a happy thought too. If only because she was Jackson's mate and legitimately the only force to control Jackson whenever the Beta was in one of his power-hungry phases. The fact that she was fluent in archaic Latin and a teenage genius (why were the teenagers of Beacon Hills so overly intelligent anyway? Derek briefly considered if perhaps the water supply was enchanted) only added to her appeal. She was a little bossy and demanding from time to time, but Derek saw that she too just longed for acceptance, to not always be forced to be the best. He saw where she and Jackson came from.

Disturbingly enough, even Peter was one of Derek's happy thoughts. Because he was family. And even though he had killed Laura, Derek was desperate to believe that it had been in a frantic craze, when Peter hadn't been fully healed and mental not stable. He knew better, deep down, Derek knew better, but he _wanted_ not to. So for now, he simply cherished the fact that he still had family.

Erica and Boyd, even though they had left. They were his Betas, part of his pack. And as far as Stiles had told him, the two had wanted to return. Getting them back, having his pack complete again, was Derek's highest priority at the moment, even more important than the Alpha pack.

"So, what do you think about the house?", asked Stiles.

Derek blinked a couple of times and took a look around. They were standing in a spacious living room, he could see a big garden through the glass windows. When had they even entered a house?

"Hn", grunted Derek with a short nod, not sure what to say. "What do you think?"

The best way to distract Stiles from the fact that Derek hadn't been paying attention. Making Stiles talk. And really, in the end they would take whichever house Stiles was most comfortable with anyway. Derek had been fine living in the trail depot and his old house for the past few months, after all. So his taste probably wasn't the best to consult.

"Well, it has three bathrooms – one on this floor, one on the first floor and a very small one connected to the master bedroom – which is pretty neat. Because I don't think you want to fight with the Betas who gets to shower first and we should have an extra bathroom for the girls... Ten bedrooms, which should be enough, I suppose..."

"You suppose?", snorted Derek with one raised eyebrow. "It's only me, Peter and Isaac."

"Right", nodded Stiles with a disbelieving expression, starting to count off on his fingers. "It's you. It's Peter. It's Isaac _and Danny_. It's Jackson and Lydia. It's Boyd and Erica. It's me. And, I think, or maybe hope, well most likely hope, Scott. Not yet, probably not for months, but I think that if we give him time, he will realize what a dumbass he has been and join the pack."

"I'm _not_ moving in with eight teenagers and my uncle", blinked the Alpha stunned.

"Of course you're not", snorted Stiles as if Derek was being very stupid today. "It's only you, Peter and Isaac _living_ here. At least for now. Boyd and Erica had kind of been living at the train depot with you too, so once we rescue them – and we _will_ rescue them – they'll be moving in here too. And you know how Jackson and Lydia live, their parents don't really give a damn. I mean, come on, Jackson's parents didn't even notice that he has been constantly disappearing for months now, that he has been behaving strange and they never ever saw any blood anywhere, not even on the towels or tiles? Really? And Lydia? She's been running around Beacon Hills naked after getting attacked and the best her parents can come up with is the guidance counselor? That's kind of embarrassing for them. They're part of your pack too and you need to offer them a place. If they have a fight with their parents or just feel left out again, they need to know that they can come to you and that they won't have to awkwardly sit in the living room, but that they have a room, that you are making room in your life for your Betas. And Danny? I think with Isaac living with you and Danny's parents not knowing shit, which is safe and will be kept that way, he will be over often, so let Isaac have a grown-up room with space for two. And with everyone having a place to stay here, I think I should... uh... too? You know, as member of this pack and all. That would mean you'd _need_ seven bedrooms. And with your tendency of turning teenagers, I'd rather go with too many rooms than with someone having to share a room with Peter. Then there's the matter of an office, we need an office in this house. Some place to collect the books, researches, data and everything we need to fight the monsters of the night and all."

Derek nodded occasionally, whenever he had the feeling that Stiles wanted him to agree. What Stiles was saying was making an awful lot of sense. He hadn't counted that in. His old pack had been living together anyway, because they were a family. But now it wasn't granted that the Alpha had a place to stay for his Betas. He needed to give them this feeling of safety, the chance to come to him whenever they wanted or needed or life just got too hard for them.

The two of them toured the whole house about three times and judging by the spark in Stiles' eyes, they wouldn't need to look at any other houses. What Derek valued was the spacious property at the outskirts of town and close to the forest. Isolated, no noisy neighbors and space to run and train.

"Thank you, Stiles", said Derek softly as they got back to the Camaro.

"Did you... really just say what I think you said?", asked Stiles scandalized.

"Don't ruin it", frowned the Alpha irritated. "It was good, looking for a house. And your input helped a lot, there are still... I'm not used to being the Alpha yet, there are still many aspects that I don't take into account. I don't know how you do it, because you're only human-"

"Maybe because I am only human", grinned Stiles and shrugged. "You've lived your life as a Beta so far, you never met the responsibilities of an Alpha. I researched them because all this supernatural stuff is news to me. Something you never did because you probably expected it to come naturally to you, just like being a werewolf did. You just need a little help, that's all, and then you'll grow into this position, I'm sure of it."

Derek nodded and stared out of the window, partly ashamed that a werewolf, an Alpha even, needed the help of a human to lead his pack, and partly relieved that he had Stiles at his side. "I'll drive you home. I guess Isaac won't be all that comfortable being alone with the sheriff."

"No", declined Stiles and shook his head. "I mean, my dad is working late today, so Isaac is probably busying himself with Danny because he has the house to himself. It took that pup a whole of two hours to get homey and comfortable. Anyway, you don't need to drive me home, I still have to run an errant. Just let me out at the grocery shop, okay?"

Derek frowned as he nodded slowly. It wasn't a lie, but he could still hear how Stiles' pulse had sped up just the slightest bit. Shaking his head, he pulled up in the parking lot. He shouldn't pry. Stiles had done something for him today, so he should at least give Stiles the benefit of doing something for himself too, whatever it was. He watched the teen climb out of the car.

"Good night, Stiles. I'll see you tomorrow to sign the contract?", asked Derek a little unsure.

"You mean... you really want to buy it?", grinned Stiles broadly and obviously satisfied.

Even if not before, right now he would. Just to see Stiles' eyes sparkle like that. Derek nodded, causing Stiles to grin even broader and bump his fist into the air. The teen stood outside the car, waving the Alpha off, standing there and waiting until the black car disappeared around the corner. Once Stiles was sure that his Alpha was truly gone, he slowly made his way over into the opposite direction, away from the grocery shop. The motel was a little shabby, but it was exactly where Stiles needed to be right now. Walking up to one of the tiny flats, he knocked the door.

"Stiles", came the gruff answer. "I doubt that Allison wants to talk to you at the moment. Or that you want to talk to her, really. If you don't mind, leave now."

"Chris", smiled Stiles in a sickeningly sweet way that was obviously fake. "I didn't want to talk to Allison, I came here for you. I have a request... or two."

Chris Argent grunted, crossing his arms over his chest and raising one eyebrow. "Why would you come to me with a request? Don't you have your pet werewolves for these kind of things?"

"This isn't something I can ask them. And _you_ owe me a favor", stated Stiles, dropping the act.

"I wasn't aware that I owe you anything, Stilinski", frowned the hunter.

Suddenly, and very surprising for Chris, he had an angry teenager all up in his personal space. "You do. You and your hunter's honor owe me, you and your _family_ owe me. I want a gun. Because I can't just walk into a store and buy one, with a set of silver bullets. And after all the shit your father put me through in your basement while you were idly standing by, you _owe me_ protection."

Chris froze for a moment and guilt flashed through his eyes. "Do you even know how to shoot?"

"I'm the son of the sheriff in a small town", snorted Stiles with one raised eyebrow. "I've learned to respect a gun and how to properly handle it before I could walk so I'd never get any stupid ideas with my dad's. Well, okay, not that early, but you get it, right? Oh, and another thing. You'll come over tomorrow afternoon, my dad will work long. I need your help with something."

"With what?", glared Chris slightly irritated. "I'm not your personal maiden."

"I've talked to Deaton, ordered enough mountain ash wood to put up a fence. Seeing as wolves aren't much of a help when it comes to that, I need a human who won't ask stupid questions to help me put a new fence up", replied Stiles a little on edge.

"You say they're your pack, but you still want to put up protection from them around your house and a gun to poison them with?", asked the hunter a little intrigued and suspicious.

"Not against them", growled the teenager, straightening some as though he just had an idea. "There is a threat in Beacon Hills. And if it'll be as bad as the kanima, it will get my dad as the sheriff involved. I don't want him endangered. He's human, he doesn't know shit about this stuff. I need to know he's safe. Look, I... help me with this and I'll tell you more about the threat. You're a hunter of honor, aren't you? This is about protecting the innocent, isn't that what you hunters are supposed to do? I need to keep my dad safe, he's... my only family. You need to understand that, you would do everything to protect Allison too, wouldn't you?"

"A threat?", frowned Chris and Stiles could see the flips his stomach must be doing. "Can't we just catch a break for once...? I'll help you. But that will be the only thing. You'll not come to me again with any kind of favors, are we clear? And I want _all_ information you have, not some half-assed parts that you deem best. Allison is the only family I have left and if there is another danger in Beacon Hills, I need to know it. Just as you need to protect your father."

"I think we have an understanding then, Chris", smiled Stiles coyly. "Tomorrow around noon? Your daughter has math then so she won't be asking where you are and I'm free."

"For now we have an understanding, Stiles", nodded the hunter a little reluctantly.

"Oh, wait!", exclaimed the teen as Chris turned back to close the door.

"What else, Stilinski?", asked Chris a little sharp. "Don't test my patience."

Stiles chuckled slightly, rummaging around in his back-pack until he pulled a small card out and held it out for Chris to take. "My neighbor's business card. She's a real estate agent. I figured... you and Allison won't want to live in a motel for forever. You can't do that with a teenager. And she, no, both of you, already have been through enough. You need a new start."

"A new start...", repeated Chris and heaved a sigh, taking the card. "Thank you, Stiles."

* * *

_Author's note: Next chapter will finally have some Scott and what he is thinking of all of this. Also, it will have Stiles/Jackson bonding and Peter the Creeper!  
_


	5. Blue

TW || Sterek || TW || Sterek || TW || We Are All We Are || TW || Sterek || TW || Sterek || TW

Title: We Are All We Are – Defining Pack  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
TW Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Jeff Davis and MTV. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.  
Warnings: shounen-ai, mating/mates, explicit intercourse, anal, fluff, h/c, pack!feels, packmom!Stiles, blood, fighting, AU of season 3, death (NO puppies), hetero, shoujo-ai  
Main Pairing: Sterek  
Side Pairings: Scott/Allison, Boyd/Erica, Danny/Isaac, Jackson/Lydia, Peter/Chris, John/Melissa, Ennis/Kali, Aiden/Cora, Aiden/Allison, Ethan/Stiles (onesided), Derek/Jennifer (for jealousy)  
Teen Wolf Characters: 'Stiles' Stilinski, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Cora Hale, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Milton Boyd IV, Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin, Kira, Allison Argent, Chris Argent, Sheriff John Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Deucalion, Ennis, Kali, Ethan, Aiden, Maran Morrell, Alan Deaton, Bobby Finstock, Adrian Harris, Jennifer Blake  
Summary: Post season 2 – right away, as in filling the four skipped months. I'm missing the pack!feels in this season, aside from the 'a member of the pack died'-kind of pack!feels. And I'm a huge fan of pack!feels and packmom!Stiles.. It'll be a slow-built 'fixing season 3' piece, twisting season 3 to my Sterek, Jackson, Erica and Boyd including will.

After everything with Gerard, Stiles wonders where his place in the pack is. Or rather, to which pack he does belong and what is going on in general. New faces and the threat of an Alpha pack are really not helping him there. So now he's stuck – once again – rescuing a bunch of stubborn werewolves while trying to deal with his own feelings, not just romantically but also friendship-wise, because he really needs to help Scott sorting things out.

_**We Are All We Are**  
Defining Pack_

Chapter 4: Blue

Stiles groaned exhausted. Him, Chris and Lydia (with very much persuasion and his best begging-kitten eyes) had spend practically the whole afternoon finishing the new fence that was now surrounding the property. It was good and blue, which made it look kind of friendly and nice and not so sterile. Now he just needed someone to test it.

"Lydia, oh love of my life", grinned Stiles, batting his eyelashes at her. "Would you be so kind as to gather the pack here while I'll be talking to Chris for a moment?"

"We both know that _I_ am not the love of your life", snorted Lydia and rolled her eyes in that knowing manner only women could. "I'll call Jackson. He's over at Danny's anyway."

He watched her leave before turning back to the hunter, who was impatiently standing there and staring at him. They both knew that he would have to be gone before the pack arrived.

"I promised you the whole truth with all the details, but there are details I may not be able to answer. There are... other things that need to be discussed to ensure everybody's safety", started Stiles slowly. "I want you... and your daughter to attend the next pack meeting this Saturday. Please, don't protest. Hear me out first, okay? Allison completely lost it under Gerard's influence. She needs to face what she did. You cuddling her up and patting her head will fix nothing. Give me a chance, okay? This meeting, you can ask, you will get answers. You will be in the loop, know what is going on fully. If you want to stay in Beacon Hills, you will need to learn to live with the pack, especially now that you and Allison are the only hunters around here and the pack outnumbers you by four to one. If you try and find a civil way with Derek, it would be better for us all. You know that. You're a clever man and you're fair, I know that. Otherwise you wouldn't have let me, Boyd and Erica go. You know my pack is innocent, you know we are no threat. Not to the town, not to you. Saturday, three o'clock in the old train depot Derek loves hanging around these days. Come or don't, it's your decision if you really want the information, the chance of redemption and peace. Up to you."

Stiles was fidgeting as he watched Chris leave without another word. He really hoped the hunter would come around, because against a pack of Alphas, having one or two hunters could be a great advantage. The other way around, the pack would provide Allison and Chris with much needed protection. Because on their own, two hunters would most likely be more like snacks to an Alpha pack than a threat. The secret ingredient in this mix was an alliance. Stiles just needed to find a way how to explain that to Derek though... Oh well, those were future Stiles' problems for now.

"What are you really up to, Stiles?", asked Lydia as she joined him again. "This wasn't just about building a fence. This was about Mister Argent more so than anything, wasn't it?"

"Maybe so", shrugged Stiles casually. "You should be the last one complaining. You want Allison in this pack more so than me. To me, she's still the one that tried to kill Boyd and Erica and Jackson and Scott and _Derek_ more than anything. She's a risk, but I think one we need to take."

The ginger huffed and glared at him, but she didn't dare to object, because deep down she knew that it was true. The two of them stayed in the garden, staring out at the street in silence. Stiles was pretty sure Lydia was trying to punish him by not talking to him, but right now, he needed the peace so he could think. Plan on how this pack meeting was supposed to go. The first car to pull up was Derek's Camaro, with Derek and Peter getting out of it, looking curious and intrigued. Next was Jackson's boaster car, the co-captain being followed by Danny and Isaac as he left the car. The five werewolves walked up to the property and just wanted to push the blue door open, but they barely could even touch the wood. Jackson glared confused (he probably had never faced mountain ash before, Stiles mused) and tried to jump over it. Stiles had to bite his lips to stop from laughing as Jackson seemed to crash into an invisible wall and fell down onto his ass.

"Stilinski", growled Jackson irritated (okay, so maybe Stiles hadn't managed to not laugh). "What the fuck is going on? What's wrong with this stupid fence?!"

"It's mountain ash", replied Stiles, which earned him a soft, pitiful whine from Isaac.

"Why?", asked the blonde curled boy with a puppy pout.

"A pack of Alphas still consists of regular werewolves that are just as weak to these things as you guys", grinned the human boy proudly. "This is the best way to keep my dad safe. I mean, you know how deep he had gotten dragged into the whole Gerard-Matt-mess because of his job and regardless of how quiet the Alphas keep for now, they'll cause trouble some day and that will get my dad involved and that may draw the Alphas' attention to him. So I need this to protect him."

"But... what about us?", frowned Isaac with a betrayed look in his eyes.

"You should know Stiles better than that", sighed Lydia theatrically and went to hand out five keys.

"No mountain ash keys and lock, so you can simply unlock it and get inside. So keep those keys close and don't lose them, especially not to some strange Alphas!", warned Stiles.

Derek frowned down at the key and slowly stepped up to the small door, putting the key into the lock and turning it. Pushing the door open at the still inserted key, he was able to open it. Tilting his head curiously, he passed the mountain ash fence and entered the property of the sheriff.

"Good", grinned Stiles broadly, waving them closer. "Come inside, you get snacks."

That got the attention of the pups and they were practically running the house's doors in. Shaking his head in amusement, Stiles followed the rest of his pack inside. Not without closing the fence's door again though. As he entered the living room, they were all already eating the chips and dips Stiles had prepared for them before Chris and Lydia had arrived. Stiles sat down between Derek and Isaac on one couch, with Danny, Jackson and Lydia on the other next to them. Peter was creeping around the house, probably snooping through Stiles' stuff. Stiles swore, that guy was like a curious pup, wanting to know everything and follow everyone. Sometimes he just wanted to hit the man with a rolled up newspaper right on the nose and send him to the doghouse. Only occasionally did Stiles participate in the conversations between his friends, rather observing them. He learned by observation, something his father had taught him. Jackson and Danny seemed closer, now that there were no secrets between them anymore they were back to the best friends they had been before not just this whole kanima mess, but also the whole werewolf-secret thing. It made Stiles feel relieved, because Jackson and Danny had always been like the popular, hot version of Scott and Stiles, not that Stiles was jealous, he was more happy that others had their own Scott too, that others had such a strong brotherly bond to a friend too. Lydia was slowly melting that ice bitch exterior she had built up over the past years. Very, very slow. But there were those genuine smiles and they came more often these days, which was good, really good. Isaac too seemed to blossom, now with Danny at his side and a stronger growing pack around him. And even their sourwolf of an Alpha was trying. Stiles could see it, in the way Derek was watching them, not as though he was judging or trying to determine their mistakes and how to improve on their wolfiness, but by _showing interest_. He was watching them, because he was listening to how Danny and Lydia were currently trying to explain their highly complicated next chemistry project. He was paying attention to his pups and listening to how their days were, how they were doing at school and at home, how they were feeling. He was even considering their opinions now, because he had taken the whole pack to see the house as Derek and Stiles had signed the contract for the house. Something else that told Stiles that Derek was really trying, because he entrusted Stiles with this, had thought this through actually. In case something happened to Derek, in case the Alpha pack had come to take him out and if they succeeded, the pack needed a den. A last will was nice, but having Stiles as a legitimate owner of the house was going around those bureaucracy problems. Seeing as Derek had no real second in command yet and his uncle was supposed to be an invalid in a hospital, Stiles had been a good choice for this. Not that Stiles was all too pleased to be thinking of _any_ scenario where Derek died.

Lydia was the first to leave, having to go shopping with her mother for 'bonding', which only made her roll her eyes at the ridiculousness of this whole idea. As Danny and Isaac too left, because they wanted to go and see a movie together, Derek kept staring quizzically at Jackson. The Alpha was probably as confused that the jock was still there as Stiles was. But something was weighting Jackson down, Stiles had already noticed that he was being awfully quiet. Pulling his cellphone out, Stiles send Derek a quick message to go and leave Stiles alone with Jackson, because it was pretty obvious that Jackson wanted to talk to Stiles alone, otherwise he wouldn't wait until everyone else was gone. Derek sighed, a little disappointed that his Beta wouldn't come to him with his problems, but also sort of proud that the Beta would go to Stiles, which was a weird mixed feeling and made Derek feel quite glad that he could leave now and dwell on it for a little longer.

As the Alpha left – without Peter, because he couldn't find his uncle anywhere, which was not the least bit unsettling – Stiles and Jackson were all alone in the living room. The co-captain of the lacrosse team was sitting with his hands on his knees and his head low.

"Okay, what's up with you? You look... depressed. That is so not your look. The normal arrogant prick goes way better with those cheekbones", commented Stiles with one raised eyebrow.

"I just... I can't talk with Lydia about this, because she will roll her eyes and I don't want to talk to Danny about it and Isaac and Peter are not... and Derek is... and I...", Jackson heaved a miserable sigh and rubbed his face annoyed. "I fucking hate talking about my feelings."

"You have feelings?", asked Stiles surprised and winced. "That came out wrong. I _know_ that you have feelings. I mean, you have feelings that you need to talk about? That don't concern Lydia? And that you don't feel comfortable talking to Danny about? I assume that you don't really know how to talk to our emotionally constipated Alpha and that you don't know Isaac and Peter good enough?"

"Yeah", nodded Jackson, relieved that Stiles seemed to get it. "That's why I thought I could talk to you about it. That and because you always research everything, so maybe you know..."

"I see that you _really_ have a problem talking about your feelings", grunted Stiles with one raised eyebrow. "So how about you just get it over with? I can only answer if I know the question."

"Am I a freak of nature?", blurted Jackson out, looking as miserable as a kicked puppy.

"W—What?", asked Stiles a little stunned and scooted closer. "What makes you think that?"

"I am the only one that didn't turn into a werewolf right away. I turned into a cold-blooded killer reptile. And now that I am a wolf, I have... blue eyes", sighed the jock, rubbing his face exhausted. "I keep thinking about it, but I don't get it... Isaac has golden eyes, Scott has golden eyes, I know Boyd and Erica too have golden eyes, even Danny now has golden eyes. But Peter has blue eyes. Because he's against nature, I mean, we killed him and he came back, right? Is... is it because I'm a freak of nature that I have blue eyes too? Can... Can't I just... fit it?"

If it wouldn't be Jackson he would be talking to, Stiles would bet the other boy would right now start crying. But Jackson just looked overall miserable and hurt. The human knew that fitting in and belonging was all he ever wanted, why he always tried to be the very best in everything. A pack was where he could belong, but once again, something separated him from the others. Stiles frowned. He didn't want any of the Betas to feel like they didn't belong, not even Jackson, even after everything the douchebag jock had put him through, he still wished for Jackson to find his spot.

"I... don't know", answered Stiles softly. "I mean, I never found anything about eyecolors when doing my research. But I do have a very solid theory regarding them. You want to hear it?"

Jackson nodded reluctantly, looking something akin to insecure, as though he feared the answer.

"Peter and you aren't the only Betas with blue eyes", started Stiles, watching how Jackson straightened some in interest. "Derek too had blue eyes when he was a Beta. Now, I think that the blue eyes aren't just random like with us humans and eye-colors. Red eyes mean Alpha. Golden eyes mean Beta, or Omega in some cases. Now we know that Derek had blue eyes and now he is the Alpha. Peter had been the Alpha and now that he's a Beta, he too has blue eyes. I think that blue eyes on a Beta are a sign of Alpha-potential. I mean, think of it, you've always been a leader. Captain of the lacrosse team, captain of the swim-team. You fit the criteria."

"You think... the blue eyes mean I have Alpha-potential?", asked Jackson, perked up.

"Of course", grinned Stiles and nodded, patting Jackson's back. "I mean, every Alpha needs a second in command, someone to be his right hand. A successor. A potential next Alpha. Not every Alpha dies by being killed by a Beta so the Beta gets the powers, right? Some die of a natural cause and the pack can't stay without an Alpha, can it?"

"So... the blue eyes mean I'm special?", asked Jackson, his eyes practically sparkling like a little boy's who had just gotten told by his mommy that he was the most special little child on the planet. "That I have the potential of becoming an Alpha? To be a second in charge? That must be it."

The confidence returned to Jackson, making him straighten up some, smirk like the Jackson he was used to. The co-captain of the lacrosse team stood, grinning the way he always did.

"I'm sure", nodded Stiles with a half-grin, ruffling Jackson's hair against better judgment. "You're a leader by heart, who else from our pack would have the potential to raise to an Alpha? You know, if... you ever have any problems you want to talk about, I promise to keep my silence and listen."

Stiles grinned pleased as he watched Jackson leave with lighter steps than before.

"You're too kind to the pups, don't spoil them so much."

Stiles did not jump like a gummy bear as Peter suddenly stood right behind him. A little too close behind him. And with a very unsettling grin on his face, that soon turned into a thoughtful frown.

"What are you still doing here? Everybody else already left!", exclaimed Stiles, gesturing wildly.

"I was curious what got poor, little Jackson so upset", replied Peter with the most fake worried look on his face. "And your explanation was just too adorable. You shouldn't coddle them so much."

"The way you say it", frowned Stiles accusingly, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know what the real reason is behind those blue eyes of yours. So, if you don't want me to really put you into the doghouse over the night, you better tell me."

"I'll overhear that", snorted Peter amused, raising one eyebrow. "You are not going to like the truth, because it may make you look at our beloved Alpha in a different way."

"Whatever could that be?", glared Stiles demandingly and sat down. "I'm responsible for hoarding all the information for everyone of the pack. I should know this basic stuff."

Peter gave him a not unkind but also not really reassuring grin as he sat down next to Stiles and started to talk. "Yellow eyes represent the innocence of a werewolf. Once that innocence is taken, the Beta's eyes turn blue. And as you most likely are well-aware of, I'm not talking about sex here."

"Will I ever get a straight answer out of you?", huffed Stiles unimpressed.

Peter gave him a shit-eating grin as though to taunt him. "Derek was once very much like Jackson. Very full of himself, the leader of his friends. An Alpha boy in high school. Until he fell in love. His Lydia was a young musician named Paige. She too managed to tame him, had him at her beck and call, just like Lydia with Jackson. The problem was that Derek had to keep a secret from her. A secret of such importance. Being a werewolf. But he wanted her, loved her, wished to keep her at his side. So he decided to turn her, to give her the bite. I tried to tell him not to-"

"Woah, slow down", grunted Stiles with a disbelieving frown. "You're telling me that you were the voice of reason and that Derek was the unreasonable brat? The whole turning-teens thing I'll believe. He's still doing that, after all. The rest however..."

"You may believe it or not, but there was a time when I was Derek's most trusted confider", continued Peter a little amused. "Well, Derek gave her the bite, but... her body didn't accept it. It fought and lost. She was in pain, suffering immensely. Derek did what was right, he... released her."

"So... the blue eyes come from taking innocent lives...", whispered Stiles darkly and shifted some. "You with Laura, Derek with... Paige... and Jackson with his victims from his time as the kanima? That... You are not talking to the pups about this, you here me? I forbid you from telling them. Jackson is not to know that. He's suffering enough under the guilt, but looking into the mirror and being reminded of it every time he sees his blue eyes? No. And you, if you go against that, I'll make you suffer at the hands of Derek, just so you know."

Peter chuckled amused as Stiles looked at him as though Peter was a very disobedient puppy.

/break\

Scott was feeling blue, sitting on his bed all curled together. For the first time in his life, he knew what it felt like to be all alone. Allison had broken up with him, all his other friends were in a different pack, even his best friend, the one person that had always been by his side, even when his father had turned his back on him to go with the FBI far-far away from him and his mom like their family didn't matter at all, even he had left Scott alone now. The only good thing, Scott mused with a sarcastic grin, was that now he had the time to study, much to Melissa's delight.

"Hey, Scott. What are you doing?"

The sudden voice startled him so much that he fell off his bed. Hanging half-way upside-down his bed, he stared over his window, where _Stiles_ was just climbing through. Scott gaped in surprise and hurriedly scrambled off the floor to look at Stiles. He hadn't seen Stiles that up close in weeks now; the pack was making sure of that. It seemed that Stiles was letting his hair grow out, looked good on him so far. The other boy was also looking lighter, like he had less worries now, which made Scott's heart fill with relief. If the pack made Stiles feel less worried, then that was worth it. Stiles had aged about thirty years in the past three months, watching out and trying to figure everything out.

"S—Stiles. What are you doing here?", frowned Scott, rubbing his neck before stiffening. "Did something happen? Did you come here because the pack is hurt? Are they alright? Are you alright?"

"Everyone is fine, Scott", laughed Stiles amused, pulling a key out of his hoodie's pocket. "I put a fence up around the house. Mountain ash. So no werewolf will be able to reach the house without having a key to unlock it, because you guys can't jump over it. Theory proved by Jackson. So... I came to give you your key. Here. Don't lose it."

"Why are you giving me a key?", mumbled Scott confused, head cocked. "I'm not part of the pack."

Stiles looked at him ridiculed, as if he was the dumbest dog in the kennel. "You'll always be part of _my_ pack, Scott. We're bros, you moron. I'm giving you the silent treatment, because you've been the biggest moron possible, but that won't last forever. You got that whole kicked puppy thing going on, no one can stay angry for long. Besides, I... want you to be part of the pack. Don't look at me like that. Derek keeps looking at me the same way when I say it, but it would be for the greater good for all of us and I know, given it some time, both you will come around too."

"Stiles...", started Scott slowly, not wanting to protest.

Stiles understood and lifted his hands in silent surrender. "I didn't come to fight or argue, okay? If you don't believe me, that's fine. But... if you want for this to work, for you and me to get along again, you have to give me a _chance_. I'm only asking for one afternoon, Scott. Nothing more."

Scott glared a bit. What was he supposed to do? He would never knowingly do something that would hurt Stiles or scratch their friendship. If one afternoon was all it took to maybe get back into Stiles' good grades, then he could do that. Besides, Lydia and Jackson had been part of his 'pack' for a while too, he really liked Isaac a lot and no one was capable of disliking Danny. So he would be able to overlook the fact that he would be forced to spend the afternoon with Peter, who had ruined his life by giving him the bite, and Derek, whose life he had ruined by constantly lying and who probably had every right to hate him now.

"Fine", sighed Scott reluctantly. "When and where?"

"This Saturday, three o'clock in the old train depot", grinned Stiles and let himself fall onto Scott's bed. "Now come. Video games. Isaac is out with Danny, dad works. I have some time to kill."

Scott wanted to ask what Isaac had to do with it, but he decided to just enjoy some Stiles-time.

* * *

_Author's note: And next time, you will be seeing the most awkward pack meeting in the history of pack meetings. ;)_


	6. Treaty

TW || Sterek || TW || Sterek || TW || We Are All We Are || TW || Sterek || TW || Sterek || TW

Title: We Are All We Are – Defining Pack  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
TW Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Jeff Davis and MTV. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.  
Warnings: shounen-ai, mating/mates, explicit intercourse, anal, fluff, h/c, pack!feels, packmom!Stiles, blood, fighting, AU of season 3, death (NO puppies), hetero, shoujo-ai  
Main Pairing: Sterek  
Side Pairings: Scott/Allison, Boyd/Erica, Danny/Isaac, Jackson/Lydia, Peter/Chris, John/Melissa, Ennis/Kali, Aiden/Cora, Aiden/Allison & Ethan/Stiles & Derek/Jennifer (for jealousy)  
Teen Wolf Characters: 'Stiles' Stilinski, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Cora Hale, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Milton Boyd IV, Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin, Kira, Allison Argent, Chris Argent, Sheriff John Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Deucalion, Ennis, Kali, Ethan, Aiden, Maran Morrell, Alan Deaton, Bobby Finstock, Adrian Harris, Jennifer Blake  
Summary: Post season 2 – right away, as in filling the four skipped months. I'm missing the pack!feels in this season, aside from the 'a member of the pack died'-kind of pack!feels. And I'm a huge fan of pack!feels and packmom!Stiles.. It'll be a slow-built 'fixing season 3' piece, twisting season 3 to my Sterek, Jackson, Erica and Boyd including will.

After everything with Gerard, Stiles wonders where his place in the pack is. Or rather, to which pack he does belong and what is going on in general. New faces and the threat of an Alpha pack are really not helping him there. So now he's stuck – once again – rescuing a bunch of stubborn werewolves while trying to deal with his own feelings, not just romantically but also friendship-wise, because he really needs to help Scott sorting things out.

_**We Are All We Are**  
Defining Pack_

Chapter 5: Treaty

It could be worse. That was the only thing keeping Stiles going at the moment. The whole situation, it could be so much worse. At least there had been no bloodshed so far. Not that he didn't expect for that to follow too, looking at the faces of the gathered people.

In one corner stood Scott, a little upset and sad, staring with those big, brown eyes at Allison longingly, or glaring at the pack suspiciously. He stood alone, with his arms crossed, looking all the Omega he had chosen to become, which made Stiles' heart ache.

In the other corner were the Argents, Chris standing protectively in front of his daughter. Allison had a look, somewhere between guilty, annoyed and panicked. Truth be told, Stiles was relieved to see that. It showed that she wasn't completely empty – that she wasn't like Kate, or Victoria, or Gerard. That there was still hope. That there was still enough of Chris in her to rescue her.

Then there was this... bunch of kicked puppies, there really was no other way to describe them. Derek and Peter were standing slightly in front of the Betas and behind the line of Jackson, Danny and Isaac was Lydia, the weakest of them shielded by the pups. The pups that were looking at him as though he had just brought them to an animal shelter. The only thing worse was the look on Derek's face – one of utter betrayal and hurt. Because of him.

"Okay, before any of you start accusing me of being a dick or start ripping each other's heads off, give me a chance to explain myself first, yeah? Violence can follow after that too, but give me a chance first", started Stiles softly, turning pleading eyes on them all.

"You promised me information", grunted Chris with a distrusting glare at the wolves. "I'm waiting."

"Stiles-", growled Derek, flexing his claws as he watched the last Argents.

"Now, dear nephew", interrupted Peter amused. "I say we should listen to Stiles first."

Never before had Stiles been that grateful for Peter to be there. Okay, now he just needed to find a way to phrase it right. The way so everyone would understand him and hopefully agree.

"It's true, Derek, I promised the Argents information. Information that I also promised to Scott. Because they have a right to know", said Stiles, taking a deep breath. "The only thing that had worked fluently in the past months, and you have to agree to that whether you like it or not, were when we killed Peter – no offense, Peter – and when we took Gerard out, right?"

"No offense taken and I agree", chuckled the oldest wolf amused. "It was teamwork."

"Exactly!", nodded Stiles excited that at least one caught on. "Teamwork! All of us, humans, hunters, werewolves, regardless of being different groups, we worked together! And while the past months led to much, much bloodshed and losses on all sides, we achieved what we wanted when we all worked together! Now, I know you're not going to sit together to drink tea and exchange stories, I don't aim for a long-term alliance, I'm aiming for a treaty, a truce."

"You make your point very clear, Mister Stilinski", grunted Chris with a slow nod. "But I fail to see how that would be of any use for me and Allison. I don't intend on... mingling."

"I make my endgame point clear, yes. But let me explain the steps between now and treaty", added Stiles hurriedly, making some wild gestures as he saw the pups growing agitated. "Please hear me out, okay? I've spend the past days, weeks thinking this through, okay? Give me a chance."

Derek gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath. This wasn't going to be good, but the look Stiles was giving him was really hard to deny. It seemed Stiles really had been thinking much about this – he had noticed that Stiles was too hard thinking all the time, the bags beneath his eyes were darkening and even though Stiles played it down, Derek noticed that Stiles was eating less due to stress. The least he could do to take that burden from his mate – pack mate, he corrected himself – was to listen to his words. Motioning for his pack to follow, they sat down on the couch. Jackson, Lydia, Danny and Isaac on it, with Derek and Peter sitting on the sides, ready to jump up and defend the pups. Stiles smiled brightly at that, guiding Chris and Allison to the couch opposite them and Scott to a broad arm chair, so the three parties were sitting in a triangle, with Stiles standing in the middle. Everyone was looking at him, waiting. If he failed to formulate this right...

"There is a pack of Alphas in Beacon Hills. A couple of weeks now. No, we don't know what they want, how many they are or where exactly they are", started Stiles, answering the questions in Chris' eyes before the hunter could open his mouth. "We only know it because they left their mark on the old Hale property. Whatever they want, we think it's nothing good. We also think that they took Boyd and Erica. _I_ think that you should know this. Because you're two hunters. Two of you aren't any danger for them, because they're all Alphas. You'd be bait, a treat they would tear apart for lunch. And I don't want for this to come as a surprise once you encounter them. Same goes for you, Scott. You're an Omega, an easy target. I won't let that happen."

"I get why you warn them, you care", grunted Derek reluctantly. "But why are _we_ here?"

"Because this should be something that goes all ways", sighed Stiles, a little exhausted. "We're the good guys, all of us. Chris lives by a code, Scott couldn't even harm a fly. The good guys should trust each other enough to trade information. It's what I expect from you, Chris and Scott. We just told you about the Alpha pack and if you gain any new knowledge, of the Alphas or of any other treat to Beacon Hills, I expect you to share it with us too. Our pack never harmed the innocent, right? So there is no reason for you to hunt us, Chris. The fact that no one shares information is what has led to most problems in this town, all of you have to see that, right? If all it takes for all of us to keep those we care about safe, then it's in all our interest to do so."

"Information...", frowned Chris reluctant.

"You saw how well we worked together before", pointed Stiles out, turning his full attention on Chris. "You don't have much left. Most your allied hunters fled town after Gerard died. Most your family turned their backs on you and broke the code... every time by trying to kill someone from this pack, actually. I think you owe this pack that much. Your daughter tried to kill each member of this pack in the past weeks even several times and so far none of them have tried to take vengeance. If you want it to stay that way – and this is by far not a threat, it's more of a warning, because if she ever tries to kill one of mine again, _I_ will protect them with any means it will take – you better get her checked. She just lost her mother, her aunt, her grandpa. She needs professional help."

"My daughter's sanity is none of your business", grunted Chris with a warning glare.

"It is as soon as it endangers my pack", growled Stiles and straightened. "We are the good guys of Beacon Hills and if everything goes downhill and hits rock-bottom, all of us are capable of working together and teaming up. In such a team, we need to look out for the weakest link the most."

Jackson's eyes fluttered over to Lydia worried, grabbing her hand, while Isaac whined and stared at Stiles. Danny was reluctant to judge, but taking a look around, he settled on Scott, because he was the only one that wouldn't have backup if everything fell.

"You, Miss Martin and Scott McCall", grunted Chris unimpressed, raising one eyebrow.

"Wrong, wrong and wrong again", hummed Stiles, cocking his head. "I have the keen ability to wiggle myself out of any bad situation somehow and thanks to you, I now have the means to protect myself. Lydia has her mate, Jackson won't let her be unprotected for a minute. And Scott... he's stronger than you give him credit for and if he needs help, he will always have me and even if it takes me begging on my knees, I will have my pack with me then to help him. The weakest link, from all present, is your daughter. It took your sister only a couple of days to manipulate Allison into believing that werewolves are bad, without much questioning. It took your wife and your father only a few weeks to have Allison ready to kill her friends and her boyfriend in the most brutal ways without batting an eyelash. She's weak, weak in mind. Who's to say that great-grand-uncle Mitchell won't drop by next and trick her into killing _you_? Right now, with her unstable mind, she's a danger to all of us, including you and herself. With the Alpha pack here, we really don't need that. I talked to Deaton about it and he can teach her defense of the mind. She still needs a psychologist."

Chris gritted his teeth in anger He was a hunter, but before all else, he was a father. And he was well aware that his daughter was far from fine and that what Stiles was suggesting may actually help her. She was suffering, from the losses, the things she had done, seen and learned and her own weaknesses. He may be too proud to admit it in front of them, but he was man enough to admit it to himself. His daughter needed help, help he was not able to provide her himself.

"Allison?", asked Lydia softly and with pleading eyes. "Stiles is right. This isn't you. You were a happy and fun girl when we first met, but... what happened made you bitter and dark..."

The huntress averted her eyes and remained silent as she sat slightly behind her father, trying to hide herself from the critical eyes of the others. She was aware of her own mistakes, after all.

"I know we aren't in any way close to being friends, all sitting down for a pick-nick and braid each other's hair with flowers, but all of us should be grown-up enough to coexist in peace. This town has enough trouble as it is, none of us need hostility between our groups on top of that", continued Stiles softly. "All we need is a truce. My pack won't hurt you, Scott, or you and Allison, Chris. In return, you are staying away from my pack. No using them for target practice anymore", Allison flinched slightly at that. "And no lying and only trading as much information as you deem fit anymore." This time, he even got Derek, Scott and Chris to lower their heads in something akin to shame. "Think of it this way, if you are willing to share your information, so are the others, which will result in _you_ staying safe yourselves, together with those you love. Hunters have different means of gaining information than our pack and Scott, not being part of the pack, has that certain advantage that the Alphas may not know about him, giving him a different approach to the situation too. If we use those different views to our advantage, we, as a team, may be able to take this threat out before it burns Beacon Hills out completely. A treaty is our only way to continue living in this town. All of us. Either that, or a fight to death and I doubt anyone really wants that, right?"

He gave it his best glare – the one he had seen by his mother whenever he and Scott were up to mischief and she tried to warn them off without words. It seemed to be effective, because it had Danny, Isaac, Jackson and Lydia squirming like him and Scott back then. The four of them probably had the least input to this. Lydia wanted to be able to associate with Allison again, Jackson most likely didn't care all that much and Danny hadn't seen what had went down with Peter and Gerard and how they had worked together. Isaac though, he looked reluctant. His glare aimed at Allison told Stiles that he was far from ready to forgive her or come close to her. Allison seemed to feel that glare, because she shrunk even more in her seat. Overall, she was looking guilty and a little ashamed, a good start in Stiles' books. Peter, he was just looking downright amused. The important parties – Chris, Scott and Derek – looked thoughtful. Also a good thing, maybe.

Opening his backpack, he pulled three things out – a stack of paper, a pen and a box of doughnuts. Scott was the first one to grab a doughnut. At least until Stiles threw him a chiding glare. Blushing slightly, the teen wolf stuffed the doughnut into his mouth and then grabbed the treaty, reluctantly sitting down together with Chris and Derek on one couch (Allison had stood to grab a doughnut herself as Stiles threw her a glare too) to read it together. The atmosphere was broody and awkwardly silent as no one tried to breath too loud so the three leaders weren't disturbed.

Grabbing a pink doughnut with sprinkles, he collapsed on the couch right between Danny and Lydia, placing the box on his lap. The pack didn't hold back any longer and ravished the delicious treats. Stiles had to suppress a laugh as Danny and Isaac gave their best _Lady and the Tramp_ impression with a chocolate doughnut. And even tough he was watching his pack, one eye was still trained on Allison, who slowly sat down on the now vacant armchair that had previously been occupied by Scott. She watched them with a certain level of regret and envy.

There had been a time when it was them; Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson and Stiles, who would have been on this couch together, doing stupid stuff and eating doughnuts. But things have changed in the past months, significantly changed. Danny's laugh as Lydia had powdered sugar on her nose from her own dessert pulled Stiles out of his thoughts and cracked him up.

"This is... a very cautious phrased document", interrupted Chris slowly.

"I had Lydia help me with that", admitted Stiles sheepishly.

Derek lifted his head to stare at the strawberry blonde with one raised eyebrow, which was returned by her just as nonchalantly. "I want to know Allison safe too, even if she's not part of this pack. If we provide information and, if requested, protection for each other, we all would be safer."

"Monthly meetings sound like a good idea to ensure this trade of information", nodded Chris.

Looking into Scott's eyes, Stiles knew everything the teen wolf wasn't saying. He liked that plan, wanted to have a chance to get closer to Allison and Stiles and also his other (former?) friends. He wanted a chance to redeem himself, maybe even to make up for what he had done to Derek in the past. Now the only one Stiles needed to agree was his own Alpha. But knowing how stubborn that sourwolf could be, Stiles was slowly growing nervous. Especially as Derek did something unexpected and stared at Stiles demandingly.

"Do _you_ truly believe that it would be the best for our pack?", asked the Hale Alpha. "After everything different members of the Argent family have done to my pack, after how often Scott betrayed the trust I put into him and how often he joined and abandoned the pack again, do you truly believe that an alliance with them will be for the best of our pack?"

Stiles blushed slightly under Derek's intense eyes. He enjoyed the way Derek referred to them as their pack, the way he was addressing Stiles, making him feel like an equal. For too long, Stiles had just been the doormat to Scott and Derek. Now he was part of it too.

"Yes", replied Stiles calmly and evenly, watching out for his heart-rate to be low and soothing. "I'm sure we will be safer this way. It will be the best way for us to keep our pack safe, Derek. You know the hunters, they have means to defy werewolves and this enemy, this time, we will have to face werewolves. There's no one who knows more about fighting werewolves than a hunter."

For a nerve-wrecking moment, one where he was sure the pack held their breath, Derek and Stiles remained with their eyes locked, daring each other to look away first. Derek nodded slowly and took the pen and in that second, Stiles noticed that he had been the one holding his breath.

It would have been a historically epic moment – hunters, a pack and an Omega, all signing a treaty to ensure a better cooperation in the future – but somehow the chocolate, sprinkles and powdered sugar around their mouths as they still chewed their doughnuts made the others seem not very historically epic. Still, they were watching in anticipation as one after the other signed the contract.

"Was that it, or is there anything else, Mister Stilinski?", asked Chris seriously.

"Meetings every month, care for Allison, bullets for me, protection and information for you... Mh, no, I don't think to", replied Stiles thoughtful, shaking his head. "As long as you keep your end of the deal, we will keep ours and you won't have to worry about any... hostility from the pack."

He was phrasing it nicely, but the message was clear: If the Argents would provoke them, they would attack with an advantage of one to three and this time, they would be merciless.

The hunters were the first to leave, Scott waiting to not get into that awkward situation where he would have to walk into the same direction as his ex-girlfriend and her father. Maybe even so to look at the pack for a little longer, to watch that bond he was missing out on. But as the doughnuts were gone and the pack too slowly stood to leave, Scott sneaked out without them noticing.

"So... Pack meeting? The end, or do we continue on this merry note?", asked Lydia a little bored.

"Not here", grunted Stiles and rolled his eyes. "Come on, we'll go to my place and order pizza."

The pups were out of the depot within seconds, Peter slowly trailing after them. Though as Stiles wanted to follow, he found himself stopped by Derek's hand on his wrist. Moments later and he found himself pressed against the wall by a very angry Alpha, who was all up in his personal space.

"I appreciate that you were thinking about our pack's safety", growled Derek, not sounding the least bit like he was appreciating anything right now. "But I am the Alpha and if you let me and my pack walk into a room with hunters ever again without talking this through with me first, you will regret that, Stiles. Are we clear? You will share your plans with me from now on and you will talk me through them first before you set any of them in motion. You endangered my pack and me and first of all, you endangered yourself when you decided to go to them without me or any of my Betas. You'll not do such a thing again. You're my pack, you're under my protection. You will not risk your life being stupid anymore. I know you did this because you thought I wouldn't agree with this, but even if you think that, you can not go against your Alpha like that ever again. Understood?"

"Y—Yeah, sure", nodded Stiles wide-eyed, subconsciously baring his neck. "I'm sorry, okay? I just... really want everyone to get along. I thought you... wouldn't agree. After everything the Argents have done to you. I just... I'm glad you're giving this a chance, Derek."

"Are you two coming?", interrupted Lydia's annoyed voice as she re-entered again. "Or do you need some more time making out? Because I for my part want that promised pizza."

Stiles flushed brightly and jumped slightly as Derek let go of him as though he just burned himself, the Alpha glaring at the strawberry-blonde. Grabbing Stiles' upper arm and pulling him along, Derek followed the human girl. Danny and Isaac were already sitting in the back of Jackson's car, the co-captain waiting for his mate to take her seat on the passenger seat. As Derek pulled Stiles toward the sleek, black car, the human boy noted curiously that Peter was sitting on the back seat.

"Come", ordered Derek in a gruff voice. "Scott brought you here, didn't he? Get in the car."

Stiles nodded slowly and got comfortable on the amazing seats (he loved that car, no denying that, not that he would tell Derek that). They drove for a while in silence, not the comfortable one. It was evident that Derek wanted to say something, the way he kept looking at Stiles and gripping his steering wheel, to the point where Stiles thought it would break between the claws.

"Derek...", started Stiles softly and slid down in his seat some. "I'm sorry... I know you're the Alpha and I shouldn't have called this meeting without talking to you first, but... I..."

"I understand why you did it", grunted Derek, staring stubbornly out through the front window. "Scott is your oldest friend and Allison, you and her became friends over the past months too. After all the losses and everything that has gone down the past months, you don't want to lose them too and you know that the safest place for them is with the pack."

Derek took a breath, gripping the wheel even tighter, the leather squealing in protest as his claws dug into it. Curious eyes watched him a little worried, Stiles biting his lips and waiting.

"But", continued the Alpha, flashing red eyes. "You _need_ to understand, Stiles, you..."

"I can't do these things without talking to you first, because you're the Alpha", nodded Stiles slowly, fidgeting with his hands. "And as the Alpha, we're all your responsibilities, we're your pack."

"It's not just that", grunted Derek a little frustrated, the squealing getting louder under his claws.

"I know!", huffed Stiles slightly irritated, with one eyebrow arched. "I know that. I know that pack means more to you than a responsibility. And I'm aware that you don't... after all the losses, that you don't want to lose any more pack. I'm sorry, okay? I promise you no more life-endangering stuff without back-up at my side. You're not going to get rid of me that fast, sourwolf."

He leaned over some and brushed Derek's shoulder with his own. The red died down in Derek's eyes and his grip on the steering wheel loosened some. The Alpha looked more content now, there was even a certain softness to him as he turned to look at the human boy. Stiles' breath hitched as he realized that Derek truly had more than just the brooding, grumpy look. Now it really didn't surprise him anymore that he had charmed the receptionist at the police station back then.

"Would you two _please_ stop finishing each other's sentences? Or at least pull over so I can properly puke?", drawled Peter, earning himself a heated glare from his Alpha. "Oh please, I've been telling you to kiss and make out... up, I meant to say make up, such a slip of the tongue, no idea where that came from, for some time now. It's not my fault that it took you two that long to do so."

* * *

_Author's note: I'm stupid. There. Posted the wrong chapter. I think I need a vacation. This is the right one. Pack meeting. the NEXT one will be about them decorating the house... _ _


	7. Den

TW || Sterek || TW || Sterek || TW || We Are All We Are || TW || Sterek || TW || Sterek || TW

Title: We Are All We Are – Defining Pack

Fandom: Teen Wolf

TW Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Jeff Davis and MTV. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, mating/mates, explicit intercourse, anal, fluff, h/c, pack!feels, packmom!Stiles, blood, fighting, AU of season 3, death (NO puppies), hetero, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Sterek

Side Pairings: Scott/Allison, Boyd/Erica, Danny/Isaac, Jackson/Lydia, Peter/Chris, John/Melissa, Ennis/Kali, Aiden/Cora, Aiden/Allison & Ethan/Stiles & Derek/Jennifer (for jealousy)

Teen Wolf Characters: 'Stiles' Stilinski, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Cora Hale, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Milton Boyd IV, Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin, Kira, Allison Argent, Chris Argent, Sheriff John Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Deucalion, Ennis, Kali, Ethan, Aiden, Maran Morrell, Alan Deaton, Bobby Finstock, Adrian Harris, Jennifer Blake

Summary: Post season 2 – right away, as in filling the four skipped months. I'm missing the pack!feels in this season, aside from the 'a member of the pack died'-kind of pack!feels. And I'm a huge fan of pack!feels and packmom!Stiles.. It'll be a slow-built 'fixing season 3' piece, twisting season 3 to my Sterek, Jackson, Erica and Boyd including will.

After everything with Gerard, Stiles wonders where his place in the pack is. Or rather, to which pack he does belong and what is going on in general. New faces and the threat of an Alpha pack are really not helping him there. So now he's stuck – once again – rescuing a bunch of stubborn werewolves while trying to deal with his own feelings, not just romantically but also friendship-wise, because he really needs to help Scott sorting things out.

_**We Are All We Are**  
Defining Pack_

Chapter 6: Den

"Stiles?", whispered an unsure voice softly in the middle of the night.

Stiles grunted and turned around, lifting the pillow off his head to stare sleepily at the tall blonde in his door frame. Raising one eyebrow, the human sat up, ruffling his hair some. It was weird that it kept growing these days. What with all the chaos, he hadn't gotten them cut in too many weeks now. His normal buzz-cut had grown out before Gerard too a little, but now? Shaking his head at the weird thoughts that invaded his sleepy mind, he tried to focus on Isaac.

"What's up, Goldie Locks?", yawned Stiles, rubbing his eyes. "Did the three bears wake you?"

"I'm feeling stupid for being here", grunted Isaac upset and turned around again. "I should..."

"You just woke me up and it's...", yawning again, Stiles pulled his alarm clock closer. "Three thirty in the morning on a Saturday. If you dare just leaving again now, I'll force you to go jogging with Derek in the mornings. You know he jogs between three and five in the morning. Now spill it."

"I... had a nightmare", sighed Isaac, blushing a little embarrassed. "I thought maybe you're awake... Sorry I woke you up. It's just... When I was staying with Derek and Erica and Boyd... if... one of us had a nightmare, we... did this thing that Erica called a puppy pile and Derek never denied it and after Erica and Boyd left... we did it to comfort each other... I just thought..."

"If that's a thing pack does, then you can do it with me too", frowned Stiles, lifting his blanket some. "Just because I'm not a wolf and I don't have the instincts doesn't mean I'm not participating in pack-stuff. If anything, it means I'll double participate."

Isaac smiled softly as he looked at Stiles and walked over to the human boy, sneaking into the bed and cuddling up to his pack mate. Rubbing his chin against Stiles' shoulder, he tried to leave his scent, just as Derek always had done with him and Boyd.

"Thanks, Stiles...", whispered Isaac. "Even if you say different, I know it must be weird for a human without the instincts that someone your own age sneaks into your bed like a little child to his mom... It's just... our instincts. When wolves don't feel safe, they seek out pack."

"And nightmares really manage to make you feel unsafe", huffed Stiles with a sharp nod, wrapping his arms around the blonde, running his fingers through the soft curls. "You... said you, Erica and Boyd used to have nightmares? All of you? Often...? And Derek helped you through them?"

"He may not have done very good as a teacher when it came to being an Alpha, but he was good at the inter-pack stuff...", mumbled Isaac, slowly growing tired as he snuggled up to Stiles more. "I... always had those dreams... about... my father... And Erica, she often dreamed of the times others teased her and made fun of her because of her epilepsy... Boyd... did you know he lost his sister...? I... didn't even know he had a sister, before we became pack... I didn't know anything about them. I was just as ignorant as everyone else to them... And... now they're gone..."

"Not forever", interrupted Stiles softly. "We'll find them."

He didn't mention that he knew about Boyd's sister. He had always spend too much time and interest in his father's work. The rest of the night was spend caressing Isaac's hair in a soothing manner and watching over him, making sure the blonde didn't have another nightmare, just like his mother used to do for him when he had been a kid with a nightmare. When his mother had died, it was one of the few things his father managed to make up for. Looking at Isaac with sad eyes, he knew that after his mother's death, Isaac didn't have anyone to take over.

/break\

Sniffing confused by all those different scents, Danny took a wild look around. He was still adjusting to all the changes. Never before had he considered cheating like this. But he hadn't done it to become stronger or more powerful, he had done it to belong with his friends, to be able and protect them. To fully understand the feelings Isaac had confessed to him. At first, he had wanted to let Isaac down softly when the blonde had confessed on that first pack meeting Danny had attended, when Jackson, Lydia, Isaac, Peter and Derek had told him the truth. After all, Isaac had never shown interest in guys before and the last thing Danny wanted to be was the curious experiment of a pretty but straight boy. Only after learning the full truth and deciding to become part of it, he understood. The first time he opened his eyes as a wolf, the first time he looked at Isaac and took in the blonde's unique scent, he knew. He knew he would never want anyone else.

It had taken him the past weeks to adjust and even though he was a little more adjusted to the new sensations and the changes of his body and his senses, he was still overwhelmed by it all. Like the different smells. He could find Isaac in a crowd, just because of his scent. He had even noticed that all members of his pack had a certain note to their scents, like a mark that they belonged to him now. It was exciting and somehow reassuring. For the past months, he had felt like an outsider in his own life. His two best friends – the one he considered a brother too – were avoiding him, having secrets from him and spending more time with the new girl than with him and with the outsiders they had never even been interested in before. Now he was part of it too, had his friends back and even gained some more. It was a good and satisfying feeling.

"Isaac", grinned Danny as he turned around, catching his mate's scent.

The blonde and Stiles were approaching him from behind, pushing a cart in front of them as they joined the rest of the pack in the middle of the furniture shop. Isaac's arms wrapped around Danny's neck as he pulled his mate into a kiss. Danny hummed pleased as he could smell Stiles on his mate. Which was a little weird, because shouldn't it make him jealous to smell another guy on his mate?

"What took you two so long?", huffed Jackson annoyed from where he was sitting on a couch.

"Breakfast. With my dad. He has a late shift today, I wanted... to enjoy the time with him", sighed Stiles softly, running his fingers through his hair. "Besides, you guys could have gotten started without us too. With the stuff for your own rooms."

"Already did that", replied Jackson with one raised eyebrow, jerking his head in the direction of the three full shopping carts. "Danny helped Lydia and me choosing stuff and he picked some stuff out for his and Isaac's room. Now we're stuck with our indecisive Alpha..."

Jackson stood and led them over to the bedroom department of the store, where the four of them found Peter, Lydia and Derek. Stiles grinned slightly as he took the rest of his pack in. The way it looked, Lydia was explaining something about taste to Derek, who looked more than bored as they stood in front of a giant, dark-wooden framed bed. Peter was laying on the bed next to it, with his arms behind his head, his eyes closed in fake sleep.

"Okay", interrupted Stiles and clapped his hands. "If Jackson and Lydia already got everything and Peter, by the looks of it too, then how about you two go and bring it over to the house already? Peter, you can take Derek's car, I'm _sure_ he doesn't mind. Isaac, go with Danny and pick out everything you want for your room. And I mean everything. Not being modest, you hear me? Lydia, I would love to offer my help to you here. Now off you go. We need to organize this better so we will have all the furniture inside the house by the end of the day, okay?"

Much to his surprise and amusement, the pack obeyed nearly instantly. A grumbling Peter stood and left the building together with Jackson, while Danny pulled Isaac along as though he had something in mind that he wanted to show his mate. It was adorable how grateful Derek looked as he approached them and how utterly annoyed Lydia was.

"Don't give me that look, sourwolf", grinned Stiles and let himself fall onto the bed Lydia and Derek were standing in front of. "If you can't handle pouting and nagging teenagers, you shouldn't keep turning them into werewolves. Now come on. We need to pick stuff for your bedroom and for mine and then comes the hard part. Where the whole pack needs to agree on bathrooms, kitchen, living room, library and everything else we need, you know? Huh, that bed is awesome..."

"Please don't remind me, Stiles", grunted Derek with a glare and sat down next to the boy. "They've been driving me crazy for an hour already. And _she_ is the worst of them."

"Excuse me for trying to get some taste into this", snorted Lydia, flipping her hair back.

Grinning amused, Stiles laid back, stretching his arms out over his head and staring up at the ceiling. As the mattress next to him dipped, he turned to look at the sourwolf. His heart sped up a bit as he realized that he was laying in a bed with Derek Hale. In the middle of a store. Shopping furniture for a household of werewolves. And this was his new normal now. Suddenly, he had the Alpha all over his personal space once again, sniffing his neck and making him blush.

"You smell like Isaac", whispered Derek in a nearly appreciating manner.

"And you smell like rapist from over here", commented Lydia with one arched eyebrow. "I mean, being an adult laying on top of the sheriff's underage son on a bed in public."

It seemed to amuse Lydia immensely as Derek and Stiles drove apart hastily and looked around in a paranoid manner. Derek coughed slightly to cover up his blush as he stood and glared at her.

"We'll take this bed. Now let's move on", commanded Derek strictly.

A cheeky smile slid onto Lydia's lips as she noted, all to herself, how Derek said 'we' after Stiles had approved of the bed, even though she had tried to make him buy it for half an hour now. This would prove to be very interesting on the long run. Maybe she needed to do some research of her own...

/break\

Only five hours later had the pack back at the new Hale house, unloading the last furniture. They hadn't bought everything. The additional bedrooms would stay empty for now, no use spending money and time on furniture they didn't need right now. The mansion was long, a wide hall on the first floor leading up to the master bedroom, five doors on each side of the hall. The first on the left led to the bathroom, which made one thing clear for Stiles: The first room on the right would be the office. With the masses of coffee he could drink when doing researches, he needed a clear path to the bathroom. The master bedroom would, obviously, go to Derek. Stiles watched with calculating eyes how the extra strong wolves carried the newly bought furniture into the by him designated rooms (Derek had shoved a paper at him earlier and demanded that he should put up with this crap, because he really did not have the patience to deal with _rooming arrangements_). Seeing as Stiles was still supporting his theory on blue eyes, he gave the bedroom on the end of the hall on the right to Jackson and Lydia; right hand on the right to the Alpha. What he didn't tell the others was that, when standing within Derek's room and turning toward the door, the bedroom to the right would obviously be the one opposite. Because as much as Stiles wanted to make Jackson believe that the theory about Jackson being the most likely to succeed Derek as Alpha was him, deep down Stiles knew who truly was Derek's right hand and second in command. The very first true Beta of his, the first one Derek had accepted into his pack, the one he had turned to rescue him from a bad home, the first one to control himself on a full moon. And with the frequent nightmares, Stiles figured it would be best to place Isaac close to Derek. Peter chose on his own. He wanted the room next to Jackson and Lydia's, figuring that it would be empty more often and he would have to listen to less intercourse than having the room next to Isaac's where Danny could sneak inside any time he liked (this accusation had made both Danny and Isaac blush furiously). With one room empty between his and Peter's, Stiles chose the bedroom next to the one he deemed to become the office.

"I feel like I should take offense in your choice", noted Peter in a drawl as they were alone.

Lydia was supervising how Jackson and Derek put the kitchen together while Danny and Isaac were busy with the living room, leaving Peter and Stiles in what would become the office that most likely only the two of them were going to use anyway.

"Call it... wise planning with consideration of the future", shrugged Stiles with a smirk.

Isaac and the others had understood when Stiles had declined the room next to Isaac and Danny, saying that he knew Boyd and Erica should stay closest to their first pack mate once they return. His argument that he wanted to have the room next to the office out of obvious reasons, because it was the room next to the office, had satisfied most others too. Most, aside from Peter.

"I figured that much", chuckled Peter amused as he put a shelf together. "Why ever would Scottie boy want to take the room next to me is beyond my comprehension though. It must be him whose room you want next to yours, I'd guess, am I right?"

"And still you fail to put all the pieces together", hummed Stiles softly, feigning ignorance.

"Stiles", growled Peter, growing a little impatient.

The human snickered, he knew exactly that the former Alpha hated not being in the know and after the helpfulness he had shown during the pack meeting, Stiles decided to have mercy on him. "I know what Scott and Allison are. I know that their break-up won't last forever, because they're mates. I know that if we have a room for Scott for the time that he may finally join the pack for good, it will most likely also be the time when he is back together with Allison. And I figured that _Chris_ would like to stay in the room next to his daughter and her insufferable mate to keep a very close ear on the two of them and their funny business to prevent it."

The way Peter froze up in the middle of pushing the shelf against the wall told Stiles that the wolf had not counted in for Stiles to reason in that particular way. The teen smirked victoriously.

"I... fail to see the connection between your answer and my question", grunted Peter stubbornly.

Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the man and leaned in to whisper in a voice he knew for sure the werewolves downstairs wouldn't be able to hear. "Have you ever told anyone, Derek or someone from your old pack, what he is? What he _really_ is to you? I've been putting up with Scott and the puppy eyes for long enough to see the very well hidden looks you have been giving Chris during the pack meeting last week. That's why you pushed the treaty, isn't it?"

"That's hardly any of your business", growled Peter, this time truly angry.

By now, Stiles knew when he had poked a wolf enough to back off, so he decided to go back to 'building a desk in ten simple steps, Sweden style'. Humming to himself, he minded his own business and ignored Peter for the time being, giving the wolf the chance to cool off. Judging by the way Derek had been behaving about Scott and Allison from the beginning, he had never heard of a wolf finding a mate in a hunter before. So he most likely didn't know who his uncle's wolf had chosen. One day, a calm day when Peter and Stiles would be alone, Stiles would demand some answers. For now, he chose to let the wolf be. He knew what it had done to Scott to be apart from Allison, had seen the way it had changed Jackson to break up with Lydia. He couldn't imagine the pain a wolf must suffer if he denied to acknowledge his own mate.

"I'll go downstairs and make sure that Lydia hasn't driven Derek crazy so far. You look like you can handle this on your own", stated Stiles as he left the office room for now.

This whole mess was making Stiles wonder if every wolf chose a mate, how they chose a mate. By scent? By looks? By how well they were compatible? How important was a mate to a wolf? What exactly did it mean to have one, or more importantly, what did it mean to have none? How could their Alpha, how could Derek be the only one in their pack without a mate? Was it the sourwolf's way of punishing himself? Not even allowing himself to look for someone to complete his life? Or had he perhaps lost his mate? Good lords, what if this Paige girl had been his mate? If he had been willing to turn a teenager when he had been one himself. What would killing your mate do to your soul? Or worse yet, what if _Kate_ had been his mate? The thought made Stiles' stomach turn.

"Stiles? You look kind of... green?", asked Isaac curiously from where he was pushing a couch around, stopping to stare at Stiles worried. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine", nodded Stiles with a sheepish grin and took a look around.

The living room was spacious and open, with a huge window front, which made it look as though it was part of the nature surrounding the house. A big table and three cozy looking couches were already standing and Stiles knew exactly where that flat-screen he had bought for Lydia's birthday was going. Danny was nearly finished with the TV stand on the other side of the room.

"So... What do you think?", asked Isaac curiously, collapsing on one couch.

"I think this starts to look like a proper home. There's still that personal touch missing, like photos and DVDs and books on the shelf and imprints of water stains from glasses on the table, stuff like that, but it has... potential...", grinned Stiles as he sat down next to Isaac.

"This is at least going to make for better pack meetings", chuckled Danny as he finished his work and went to join Stiles and Isaac. "Nothing against your place, but your living room is really getting a little crowded with five wolves and two humans in it."

"You don't see me protesting to that", snorted Stiles, arching one eyebrow. "Huh. The house is going to feel awfully empty without you there, Golden Retriever."

"You know you have visiting rights", chuckled Derek as he entered the living room, drawn in by the soft sound of his pack's voices. "You do have a room here too, after all."

"Not that dad would really notice, with all the long shifts he does these days", muttered Stiles.

"What are you all doing here anyway? We have to finish this. Did I tell you that you could take a break? No. So get back to work. There are still five bedrooms that need to be furnished and for those who haven't noticed yet, next to Stiles' room is a room that demands to be turned into an office slash library so Stiles won't be forced to one day explain to his dad not just the stack of porn beneath his bed, but also the books on wolves and other creatures."

"Thank you, Lydia", huffed Stiles with one raised eyebrow. "How sensitive of you."

"What?", shrugged the strawberry-blonde nonchalantly. "Wouldn't want to have you stuck in a situation where you have to explain to your dad that you're jerking off to ancient pictures of werewolves. It'll be hard enough to explain the rest of the stuff you hide under there."

"When did you even... Oh, never mind. After the game. Mental note: Never leave Lydia Martin alone in your room", huffed the embarrassed boy and stood. "I positively hate you right now."

An awkward silence befell the room as they all took the new information in and wondered briefly why knowing that about Stiles kind of felt like walking in on their parents. Derek was the first one to have mercy (and the first one who really wanted a change of topic), so he too stood.

"Feels like a real den to me. You're already quarreling worse than Laura and Cora."

"Cora?", repeated Stiles curiously as he followed the sourwolf back to the kitchen.

"Our... younger sister", replied Derek softly, with a far-off expression in his eyes. "She was around your age. And she always followed Laura like a puppy and tried to copy her, but Laura was in that age where that isn't sweet but just bothersome. They often fought. But it was..."

"Family?", smiled Stiles a little sadly, resting one hand on Derek's shoulder.

The pack was good for Derek, Stiles knew that. He had never heard Derek willingly bring up his old pack, his family, or even share new information about them. It hurt Stiles immensely to know that Derek had lost so, so many. If he thought back on how much it had destroyed him to lose his mother to a sickness that had it coming for months. But so suddenly losing nearly everyone he cared for? It never ceased to amaze him how strong Derek truly was, that he was still going. It reminded him of what Miss Morrell had told him once: If you're going through hell, keep going. And if there was one person who seemed to live by that rule, it was Derek Hale.

"So... if we do pack meetings here from now on, does this mean more pizza? And movies? Because we won't have to sneak out before the sheriff comes home?", asked Jackson casually as he followed.

"Oh. We need a popcorn maker", grinned Isaac broadly.

"Pack meetings are _not_ movie nights", grunted Derek annoyed. "They're serious business."

"That's what you get for turning teenagers", chimed Stiles teasingly. "I never tire of saying that."

* * *

_Author's note: I know you probably want Erica to return. But other stuff needs to happen to the pack first. Next chapter will have some pack bonding between Stiles and Danny! And training with the pups!_


	8. Leather

TW || Sterek || TW || Sterek || TW || We Are All We Are || TW || Sterek || TW || Sterek || TW

Title: We Are All We Are – Defining Pack

Fandom: Teen Wolf

TW Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Jeff Davis and MTV. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, mating/mates, explicit intercourse, anal, fluff, h/c, pack!feels, packmom!Stiles, blood, fighting, AU of season 3, death (NO puppies), hetero, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Sterek

Side Pairings: Scott/Allison, Boyd/Erica, Danny/Isaac, Jackson/Lydia, Peter/Chris, John/Melissa, Ennis/Kali, Aiden/Cora, Aiden/Allison & Ethan/Stiles & Derek/Jennifer (for jealousy)

Teen Wolf Characters: 'Stiles' Stilinski, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Cora Hale, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Milton Boyd IV, Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin, Kira, Allison Argent, Chris Argent, Sheriff John Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Deucalion, Ennis, Kali, Ethan, Aiden, Maran Morrell, Alan Deaton, Bobby Finstock, Adrian Harris, Jennifer Blake

Summary: Post season 2 – right away, as in filling the four skipped months. I'm missing the pack!feels in this season, aside from the 'a member of the pack died'-kind of pack!feels. And I'm a huge fan of pack!feels and packmom!Stiles.. It'll be a slow-built 'fixing season 3' piece, twisting season 3 to my Sterek, Jackson, Erica and Boyd including will.

After everything with Gerard, Stiles wonders where his place in the pack is. Or rather, to which pack he does belong and what is going on in general. New faces and the threat of an Alpha pack are really not helping him there. So now he's stuck – once again – rescuing a bunch of stubborn werewolves while trying to deal with his own feelings, not just romantically but also friendship-wise, because he really needs to help Scott sorting things out.

_**We Are All We Are**  
Defining Pack_

Chapter 7: Leather

Stiles was sitting comfortably on the couch in the living room of the pack house, a bestiary on his lap. His dad was feeling responsible for finding Boyd and Erica, which was ridiculous because he had no idea what was even happening. But he was the sheriff and after all the murderers and strange occurrences in his town, John wanted to make it safe. It probably had something to do with Boyd and Erica being Stiles' age and that making John afraid what he would do if Stiles would just disappear. Especially so after the last big game when Stiles in fact had disappeared for hours and then turned up beaten. Stiles was pretty sure it was another reason why his dad was keeping himself busy with late and long shifts, because he was feeling guilty for what had happened to Stiles. And of course also the fact that Matt had fucking killed nearly everyone at the station, which kind of forced those who were still alive to work double and triple shifts until they could get replacements. With his dad working so much, Stiles came to hate staying home all alone. Now that summer had officially started even more so, because he didn't even have school to keep his mind occupied for a couple of hours. He found himself drawn to the new Hale Mansion. Jackson and Lydia spend nearly the whole day there anyway, Isaac, Derek and Peter were living there and Danny too came over as often as he could. It was lively, it felt like family. More than sitting at home alone anyway.

"It's freaky to see him just... sitting there, not flailing or ranting..."

Danny's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, causing him to lift his head and stare doe-eyed at the werewolves. Derek, Peter, Jackson, Isaac and Danny were entering the living room, all in sweaty running clothes. Grinning sheepishly, Stiles put the book aside.

"What are you doing here?", frowned Derek confused.

"Uh...? Sorry?", blinked Stiles a little taken aback. "Should I call first before coming over? We never established any rules when it comes to that. I was just... feeling like being here."

"No. That's not what I meant", grunted the Alpha, displeased that he had upset his pack mate. "It's eight in the morning. What are you doing here, instead of being at home, in bed?"

"Ate breakfast with my dad before he left for work. Cleaned a bit. Got bored. Figured I'd check what you guys are doing. But you weren't here, so I picked one of the books Deaton ordered for me and got comfortable. The living room is the only finished room in this house, after all", chuckled Stiles. "By the way, finish the kitchen. Soon. I nearly broke my neck stumbling over the empty pizza boxes when I got myself a glass of milk. You need to eat something else aside from pizza. You're growing wolves, you need proteins and shit like that."

"Right, mom", snorted Jackson and rolled his eyes.

"Are you back? Are you showered yet?", asked Lydia from the stairs as she joined them. "Did you bring breakfast? Oh. You brought Stiles. I would have preferred a bagel."

"We brought breakfast. It's in the kitchen", grunted Derek with a frown.

"Lydia! What are you doing here that early?", asked Stiles surprised.

"We've stayed here over night", shrugged Jackson and walked over to his mate.

"After we went shopping yesterday. Look, look!", grinned Lydia brightly and ran past them.

Stiles stared after her as she ran toward the coat check next to the main entrance of the house. As she returned, she was wearing a blue leather jacket barely reaching her kidneys. She grinned at Stiles and turned around a couple of times proudly.

"A leather jacket", nodded Stiles slowly, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh please, Derek has always been wearing a leather jacket. Isaac, Erica and Boyd had too after they turned into wolves. And Jackson and Danny got themselves black leather jackets to fit into the pack theme too", huffed the strawberry blonde. "Blue compliments my eyes. And I have to show that I'm part of this pack too, wouldn't you agree?"

"So you came over yesterday to show your new wardrobe off?", grinned Stiles amused.

"No. We came over because I couldn't stay at home", glared Jackson and crossed his arms over his chest before sitting down on the couch like a pouting child. "My 'parents' decided that it will be best for me to move away from here. They want to move to London. That's in fucking Europe!"

Blinking a couple of times, Stiles stared at Jackson, then over at the others. Lydia was awkwardly fidgeting with her jacket, which in itself was a strange thing to happen. Danny looked pained at the prospect of losing his best friend. Isaac had that hurt expression on his face; after already losing two pack mates, he didn't want to lose another. Peter looked amused. And Derek? He was indifferent. Not like he didn't care, but as though showing how much he cared would break him. Frowning annoyed, Stiles walked over to Jackson and flipped his nose.

"What did you do that for?", grunted the co-captain of the lacrosse team irritated, rubbing his nose.

"That's what you do with insolent pups", huffed Stiles and shook his head. "Your parents want to leave the country and you think running away is a solution? Seriously? You're underage. Don't you think that kind of behavior is going to make them feel right about their decision?"

Jackson averted his eyes a little embarrassed as he realized his childish behavior. "Well, uh..."

"Yeah. Well, uh", snorted Stiles and shook his head, turning around to leave. "Danny. Heel."

"The dog jokes, I swear I will kill him if he doesn't stop", muttered Jackson, rolling his eyes.

"You shut up. Danny and I will go fix your mess", warned Stiles, waving one threatening finger at him before turning to Derek. "And you, make sure your pups are bathed and ready when I return."

"Why?", asked Isaac confused.

"Well", started Derek, rubbing his neck. "I know I failed Boyd and Erica when it came to control. But Stiles managed to teach Scott how to control his wolf within less than a day. So I asked him for help. Seeing as full moon is approaching, you will train with him today."

"A human teaching werewolves to control themselves?", snorted Jackson ridiculed.

"I can not wait to see that", grinned Peter delighted. "I even bought popcorn for it!"

/break\

"This was _officially_ the most awkward conversation I've ever had in my life... And I explained to my five year old baby brother what gay means...", muttered Danny exhausted.

He ran a hand over his face and looked over at Stiles next to him. The human was only mildly upset by the looks of it, his focus on the street as he drove them away from the Whittemore property.

"I want to kick Jackson in the balls for putting me through this", sighed Stiles.

"He didn't make you go", pointed Danny out with one raised eyebrow. "You heard what happened and decided all on your own that you should take care of this problem. Not saying that it wasn't a brilliant idea, because the way it looks, it actually worked. Just saying..."

"Yeah, I know what you're saying", huffed Stiles, waving the wolf off. "I don't know what's going on with me these days either... It's just... it's like... I feel responsible for this pack. I mean, I don't want anything to happen to any of us... I... When I was in Gerard's basement, I was so... helpless..."

"He has been trained to kill", said Danny softly. "That's what Isaac told me. You couldn't have taken him on in a fight. It was better to take the beating than get involved in something... worse..."

"No. It's not about me", muttered Stiles and shook his head. "I'm used to being pushed around. You know Jackson wasn't always this friendly. And Scott, during the full moon, well, he had his fair share of 'Let's kill Stiles'-moments too... Derek too, by the way. He can be really pushy and bodily harmful if he wants to be. That wasn't it. I can handle that. Physical pain. It was... It was just laying there and having to watch Erica and Boyd getting tortured... I was... so helpless... I couldn't help them... It... It felt so much like watching my mom die... Just sitting next to her and holding her hand while she slowly fades away without anything that I could do to change that. I hate this feeling. It's the worst feeling on this planet. I never want to feel like that again. So yeah, maybe I'm trying to solve all the little problems this pack has, maybe I'm trying to take care of everything that is within my reach. Because I'm not a wolf. I don't have the strength, enhanced senses or instincts to help out in a real battle or a fight or a... hostage situation... But I want to be helpful, I want to help them, I don't... I don't want to feel useless again."

Danny stared a little surprised at that. The pain in Stiles' eyes was deep. He had never heard the sheriff's son talk about his mother before. Or about these kind of insecurities. Somehow he felt like asking why Stiles hadn't taken the bite then, but that seemed like an awfully personal question here, as though there was a deeply seated answer that needed discovering, but wasn't quite ready yet. Giving Stiles a small smile, Danny patted the human's thigh.

"How about we take a detour to the shopping mall, you and me? Milkshakes on me."

After that awful conversation with Jackson's adoptive parents, they really deserved a sweet treat. When the Whittemores had opened the door to find one of the boys they had gotten a restraining order against, they had been very short of calling the sheriff. Which was the reason Stiles had taken Jackson's oldest and best friend with him. Reasoning with logic and smiles and Danny's charm, they had talked the Whittemores down from moving away to London. They had argued that Jackson was feeling insecure about his heritage, about his real parents and their death, that it was causing this emotional turmoil within the teen. And shipping Jackson off away from the friends that were giving him the much needed support during this time, as well as putting an ocean between Jackson and the grave of his biological parents, was a very unhelpful idea. It had taken quite some time and smiles and arguing before they had won, but in the end, the Whittemores couldn't really disagree any longer that running from Jackson's problems wouldn't solve them.

"I don't know... I told Derek to keep the pups in line until I'm home", frowned Stiles.

"I think dad can handle the kids alone for a little while longer, mom", huffed Danny and rolled his eyes affectionately. "You sound like my mom when she'd leave my father alone with my siblings."

"We're an alternate, modern patchword-pack, what do you expect?", huffed Stiles, hitting Danny's shoulder. "We lack an Alpha female and with a bunch of teenagers, we can't expect Derek to raise you lot all alone, can we? Poor guy would go crazy. He had been overwhelmed by three pack members before. But now? Better not risk anything."

"Wait", frowned Danny and blinked a couple of times. "I was just joking... You mean, you're aware of that? Isaac, Jackson and I figured out that it was something you do because you're, well, you..."

"I've been dealing with this supernatural crap long enough to know that Derek needs a little supervision and guidance, or else he'll pull a Dark Knight and try to save Gotham all on his own", huffed Stiles, shaking his head. "He's been a lone wolf for too long to really know how to work in a team. He had lost his pack too long ago to remember how to really work with a pack at his side. I'm not saying that I'm in any way qualified, but in the past months, I think I did pretty well looking through the supernatural schemes and helping Derek and Scott safe the day. As long as Derek lets me do this, I will help him. At least until he finds his mate. The rightful Alpha female of our pack."

"I misjudged you", hummed Danny as they reached the mall. "I always thought you were a clumsy goof. Well, you are a goof and you are relatively clumsy most of the times. But... you're really thoughtful. I'm sorry I never took the time to get to know you better before."

"Don't go all sentimental on me", huffed Stiles, bumping shoulders with Danny. "Milkshakes?"

The wolf grinned down at his human pack mate, wrapping one arm around Stiles' shoulders as he guided the sheriff's son over to the milk bar. For the first time, Danny kept Stiles talking. He wanted to learn more about his pack mate. Danny listened to Stiles' version of what had happened in the past months in Beacon Hills. He already knew Jackson and Lydia's version, as well as Derek and Isaac's version. But Stiles had a slightly different story to tell, had lived through it from a different angle. What Stiles had to tell was interesting, sometimes he got sidetracked by his own thoughts, but that was what made it all the more amusing to listen to Stiles.

"Okay so... Milkshake was good, but we really should get going before Derek sends out a search party for us", suggested Stiles with a look at the clock and stood.

"Mh... No", grinned Danny mischievously. "There's one more thing we need to do."

/break\

"I'll go and look for them", growled Derek, flexing his claws nervously.

"Derek", sighed Isaac from where he was sitting on the couch. "Danny send me a message, saying they had to do something else too. They'll be on their way soon. Don't worry."

The Alpha gritted his teeth annoyed. He didn't like that Stiles and Danny were gone so long even though Stiles had made it sound that they would return soon. Now that he was staying in a proper home again, together with Isaac and Peter, he was starting to feel the effect of being separated from his pack more than ever before. Then again, in the train depot, he had been with Isaac, Boyd and Erica, with all his Betas. Now he needed to wait for Jackson, Lydia, Danny and Stiles to drop by every so often. It was driving him insane a bit, because he wanted to know them safe all the time, his inner wolf demanded it. Especially with the threat of the Alpha pack hanging over their heads.

"We're home!", called Stiles' voice as the two finally arrived back.

Relief flooded Derek as he heard the laughter of his two missing pack mates. Having them here together, all of them, was the most content feeling he knew. Seeing his pack safe was important.

"Finally", grunted Derek displeased, glaring at the door he knew they would soon enter through. "Where have you two been anyway? You just left like that without much of an explanation."

"Good news is; We talked to Jackson's parents and sorted everything out. There won't be any British Jackson anytime soon", called Stiles over to them. "They saw reason. After a while."

Jackson and Lydia straightened up from their spots on the couch, their fingers linked in silent glee. Isaac grinned broadly as he leaned back against the couch more. He had known Stiles would fix this. It was just a thing he knew, just like he knew that Derek would protect them, he knew that Stiles would take care of them. Derek was still staring at the door expectantly, glaring accusingly. At least until the door actually opened and Danny and Stiles entered. The human boy was looking so proud as he came to stand in front of them all with spread arms, spinning around in circles.

"Look what we got him on our way back", grinned Danny amused as he sat down next to Isaac.

Blinking slowly, Derek took everything in. The smell of leather and Stiles, mixed as the boy was wearing a red leather jacket. It was nicely form fitting and it even had an additional hood, reminding Derek of that infatuating red hoodie Stiles liked to wear.

"You're Red Riding Hood", pointed Lydia unimpressed out. "But the jacket looks good on you."

"Thanks", grinned Stiles, pulling the hood over his head and spinning again. "It was Danny's idea. He said that since you got blue, I should get a colorful one too, as a human pack member."

"And you picked red? Because you're Red Riding Hood?", huffed Jackson, rolling his eyes.

Stiles huffed and stuck his tongue out at the wolf. "Shut up, Jackson. I happen to like red."

"Now that we discussed Stiles' wardrobe, can we start with the puppy training?", asked Peter bored from where he was standing in the kitchen. "My popcorn needs five more minutes though."

"So... Stilinski, how are you going to do this?", grunted Jackson, crossing his arms.

"With Derek's and Peter's help – yes, you will help, you won't just sit there and eat popcorn", started Stiles and passed the wolves to get to the window door that led to their garden. "Now come."

Once outside, he placed Danny and Jackson next to each other, but with some space between them, positioning Lydia and Isaac opposite their respective mates. A slightly pouty Peter and a curious Derek stepped up to come and stand next to Stiles and between the mated pairs.

"What's next, teacher?", snorted Jackson unimpressed.

He didn't like not knowing, he always needed to be the best. And he couldn't be the best if he didn't know something. Stiles gave him a hard glare for the question, taking a couple of steps back to stand between Lydia and Isaac, out of reach of the other four werewolves.

"Well, we need to provoke the two of you", started Stiles slowly. "That's what Derek and Peter are here for. They have wolf healing. It was already dangerous enough to teach Scott, I'm not taking two of you on at once. When I taught Scott, I provoked him with physical pain... it wakens the instincts best, because if a werewolf is in distress and pain, his inner wolf will try to reach out to defend himself. I threw lacrosse balls at his balls. Peter and Derek may get creative if they want."

"Hold on", grunted Jackson displeased. "You want them to hurt us? And then?"

"And then you two will try to keep cool. Hold onto your humanity", said Stiles.

"Our humanity?", frowned Danny confused. "The anchor? Isaac said something like that..."

"Yes, the anchor", nodded the human boy, crossing his arms over his chest, shifting his weight.

"Derek taught us that... anger and hatred and pain can anchor us...", mumbled Isaac slowly.

"And that didn't work now, did it?", snorted Stiles, glaring daggers at the back of Derek's head. "See, I knew you'd have such a shitty approach to this! That's why I didn't allow Scott to learn from you. I knew you'd teach him shit. And I was right. What a surprise."

"Stiles", growled Derek in a low voice. "Stop rubbing it in, or I will throw lacrosse balls at _yours_."

"What did you tell Scott to concentrate on then?", smiled Danny peaceable.

"Allison", replied Stiles simply. "Not that you two are to focus on Allison now, that wouldn't work. But Allison is Scott's anchor, his mate. Her presence, her voice, her touch, it soothed the wolf within. So you will do the same. While Derek and Peter will provoke you, you will focus on Lydia and Isaac. Concentrate on the sound of their heartbeat, their breathing, their scents, so you can stay human, whatever may happen."

"So we basically just need to always stay with our mates during the full moon... and every other situation where we could maybe accidentally wolf out? Piece of cake", snorted Jackson.

"Stop questioning me, will you?", huffed Stiles with a glare. "We'll start slow. Lydia and Isaac will be here, within reach. Then we'll make it harder for you. They'll get in doors, so you'll have to sharpen your senses without wolfing out. The hardest stage is doing this without Lydia and Isaac here. You'll have to concentrate on the memories you have of them. That is the really hard part, if you have to remember nice things while being in pain. But the love, the mate bond, it will keep you human, it will keep you anchored."

"Oh, this is going to be fun. I want Jackson", smirked Peter wickedly, flexing his claws. "Danny has that whole nice boy thing going on, I don't think I can harm him..."

The former Alpha actually looked upset at that, glaring at the smiling Hawaiian boy. Derek turned to glare at Stiles one last time. The boy was really looking good in that red leather jacket and with that cheeky grin attached to his lips. Stiles was proud. To be there, to be allowed to teach the pups something, to be part of this pack. It made Derek proud too. He was including his mate in raising the pups and his mate was taking to it naturally. The pride died down some as Derek frowned. Stiles couldn't be his mate. He was a minor, the son of the sheriff, a human and way too good for Derek. Derek didn't get nice things. Whenever Derek wanted something nice, someone else came and broke it just to hurt Derek. Paige. His family. _Kate_. Laura. His new pack, two of his first Betas. Everything good and beautiful in his life got ripped apart in front of his eyes, torn beyond recognition. Every morning since moving into this house, when he woke up, the first room he went to was not the bathroom or the kitchen, it was Isaac's room. He needed to make sure that Isaac was still there, that no one had taken him like they had taken Boyd and Erica from him. If Stiles was his mate, then something horrible would happen to the boy. They would take him away from Derek, they would hurt him, they would break him. Maybe not the Alpha pack, but someone would. Gerard had tried. Because someone always did. And Derek would never let anyone harm Stiles again.

* * *

_Author's note: I know this story has been moving rather slow so far, because the characters needed to find their way around each other first. Now that everything is set, the fun can really start._

_Introducing the Alpha pack in the next chapter. Whiiich leads to Erica's return in the second next chapter. But first, Alphas._

_(Oh, and I LOVE Danny. Don't know if I mentioned it before, but I really love that guy Had to have some Stiles/Danny bonding too, after I had the Stiles/Isaac bonding and the Stiles/Jackson bonding. Peter is next, fyi)_


End file.
